Illusions Decive And Kill
by Blackfoxi
Summary: A seductive demon seeks revenge on a certain kitsune and would do anything just to see him suffer. But what does she have to do with Kuronue and Karasu? Ch.18 & 19 up! Please review! It gets better, I promise!
1. Enter Kagura

Hi...it's me again. I'm gonna write another yaoi/horror fanfic for all of the peoples who liked _Kiss Of Death_...if there were any at all. I know at least _one_ person who did. This one is gonna have chapters (YaY chapters!), Kagura (a character I created) and a morbid plot...plus my favorite yaoi couple, Hiei and Kurama!(Plus some more peoples)oh, and some of my poems scattered throughout the story, which the title of this fic is the title of the opening poem. YaY, me! Ok, I'm gonna shut up now so you can read. Don't forget to review to tell me how I'm doing!

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho or any of it's characters, I do, however, own Kagura and my poems.

**Illusions Decive And Kill, By Blackfoxi**

_Illusions Decive And Kill_

_If only I could see my own demise coming,_

_I would have survived that fatal blow._

_Spent most of my life screaming and running_

_from something or someone I did not know_

_could damage my fragile mind and heart_

_with her bewitching and deadly dark spell._

_She captured my soul and ripped it apart_

_and scattered the pieces all throughout Hell._

_I am now forever a slave to this sorceress._

_Her malevolent face haunting my dreams._

_Raped and beaten by this beautiful seductress,_

_for she was the one who provoked my screams._

_Oh, my recent thoughts have been so foul._

_My blind lust for her and her body too ill._

_It is too late, I lose the fight, and I realize now_

_that a demon's illusions can decive and kill._

_-Blackfoxi_

**Chapter 1: Enter Kagura- A Face So Beautiful, It's Horrifying**

The winds were blowing throughout the graveyard. Strong winds, the ones that you could expect to find only in Makai. And in a particular city that was on a plateau, they were very powerful...enough to kill a ningen. But that didn't matter. All the wind did was remind her of all she had lost. She lost him 15 years ago to this very day, and she wanted revenge on his murderer. She vowed to avenge her fallen father.

Kuronue.

Her name was Kagura.

She wanted vengence...on Kurama.

Kagura stared down at her father's grave. She laid down black roses on the soil. Hmm...black roses...a favorite of Youko Kurama, of which he always gave to Kuronue as a gift, when he was still alive and they were lovers. Kagura shuddered at the thought. Lovers. She had one...but Kurama took him away from her as well...

Kagura.

Daughter of Kuronue.

And Karasu's lover.

She vowed to avenge them...

By killing the man who killed them.

Kurama.

Kagura was orphaned. Her father, Kuronue, died because Youko Kurama betrayed him, or so she thought. Her mother, another georgeous bat demon named Kaniko, died giving birth to her. She lived for 10 years without a family, until she met the love of her life...Karasu. He was a bat demon just like her. He understood her, protected her, and took care of her. They were in love...but a sour fate tore him away from her. He was killed by _Kurama_ in the Dark Tournament. So she was all alone. Just a little girl all alone in the depths of Makai...little girl, big plans.

_Very_ big plans.

For a certain kitsune.

Although she wasn't really a little girl. She was 100 in youkai years, but going by appearance, 16 in ningen years. She had long, black hair, violet eyes, very pale skin, claws, and bat wings, all inherited from Kuronue. She was tall, around 5'9'', weighed around 110 lb., and had a bust size of 42 DD, which kinda..."_enhanced"_ her beauty. She had high cheekbones(_on her _face!), long, pointy elf-like ears, and luscious dark lips. She was slim, and had a sensually curvy body...err...the point is, she was "hot" because she was very beautiful.

And she was very inteligent and strong, skilled at archery. She had a bow, made of a rare black crystal, which she had inherited from Kuronue (who obviously stole it) when she was a child. It was a rare weapon, because, if it's user (i.e. Kagura) was a powerful demon, then it would be able to manifest an arrow every time the bow was drawn, and the more powerful the demon (i.e. Kagura) was, the more deadly the arrow was. And Kagura fell into the upper A-class youkai.

Which would be a bit of trouble for a certain kitsune.

Among her demonic powers, she also had the ability to cast illusions, put up a strong demonic barrier and throw fire, she was also a telepath and she was skilled enough to morph into a more "ningen-like" form, without the pointy ears, without the wings and claws, and she could also sheild her youki, so that when she went to the Ningenkai, she wouldn't be found out by the Reiki Tantei.

She _had_ to go to the Ningenkai; it was where Kurama was currently at. Kagura did her research well on him and discovered all of the secrets about him, his weaknesses due to his ningen vessel, his whereabouts, but the problem was he was a part of the Reiki Tantei, and she was more worried about who _else_ was from the Reiki Tantei...Yusuke Urameshi and Hiei, who would kill her if she was caught. She only wanted to take down Kurama, but if those two were in her way, she would have to dispose of them...permanently. But they were powerful, so she had to weaken them and her prey to destroy them. Kagura spent the last year plotting revenge against the one who stole away her loved ones. And the plan was fool-proof, _supposedly_.

"Father," Kagura spoke to the corpse under the soil, "Soon you shall rest easily, for I shall slay the one who caused you to die in your honor."

And with that, the young bat left the graveyard.

So, how did I do? Yeah, I know it wasn't Kurama's fault that Kuronue died, but I had to say that to make the story interesting. I had to put Kuronue and Karasu in there because I love them, but not as much as Kurama, of course. Read the next chapters and you'll find out the effects of a 42 DD size bust! OO HaHaHa! I'm begging you, please review! This fic will get better, I promise! Blessed be, Blackfoxi.


	2. Enter The Pretty Kitsune Kurama

Hey, I'm back! Hope you liked Chapter 1. As you have may realized before, I am insane and mentally disturbed. You may realize that more as I get deeper into this fic. Might I remind you that these poems _do_ have something to do with the fic? Remember to review, or I'll keep nagging you about it! ('') 

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho or any of it's characters, I do, however, own Kagura and my poems.

**Illusions Decive And Kill, By Blackfoxi**

_When Death Feels Real_

_Unfamiliar noise, a disembodied voice_

_In my head, but I'm not dead_

_Mystery shall seethe, can I even breathe_

_Walk cautiously slow, nowhere I can go_

_So I just stand here, wallow in my fear_

_Standing in the rain, awaiting the pain_

_This is how you feel, when death is looming near-_

_And it feels real._

_-Blackfoxi_

**Chapter 2: Enter The Pretty Kitsune Kurama, Plus The Reiki Tantei**

Hiei climbed up the tree in the Minamino's backyard. When he was at the top he could jump from there to Kurama's windowsill. He did so and tapped repeatedly at his window, the panes rattling. "Fox, where are you?" Hiei called out.

He could see a familar sillouette coming out of another room and into Kurama's. When it got closer to the window Hiei was at, Hiei could see that it _was_ him, however, the fox didn't notice that his youkai friend was on the outside of his window. Hiei blushed and quickly averted his head when he saw that the fox was naked.

_Damn you, fox, do you have any decency? At least close the curtains if you're going to walk around naked, _Hiei thought.

Kurama, stark naked, finally saw Hiei at his window. "Oh, Hiei! I didn't see you there! Sorry!", he screeched as he rushed over to the window and opened it, letting the shorter demon in his room. Hiei jumped in and eyed him warily.

"Put on some clothes, fox."

Kurama looked at himself and ran out of the room once he noticed he was bare. Hiei found himself thinking unspeakable thoughts about Kurama and how sexy he looked without any clothes on. Then he came to his senses and shook the dirty thought out of his head. Kurama reentered his room, wearing his pink high school uniform.

"I'm really sorry about that, Hiei, I didn't notice!"

"Save it for someone who cares, fox."

Kurama blushed lightly. "Um...just forget what you saw."

"Why should I? I liked what I saw, fox." Hiei muttered under his breath.

"_Nani?_ What?" Kurama stared at him.

"Uh...never mind."

"So why are you here?" Kurama asked him, trying to change the subject.

"Koenma sent me. He has another case for us and he wants us all to meet him at Genkai's temple. But as far as I'm concerned, you and I don't even have to go, since technically, we're not a part of his little group of 'spirt detectives'." replied the irritated jagansi.

"Actually, we _are_, since we are still on probation for that little incident involving the dark treasures from Reikai that we stole. And the only way to get out of it, according to Koenma, is to serve out our sentence of community service." Kurama corrected the shorter demon.

Hiei snorted. "Always have to have the last word, don't you fox?"

"Oh, shut up and let's go and get this case over with." Kurama sighed as he dragged the jagansi out of his house.

Genkai's Temple

Kurama and Hiei entered the temple and met up with Yukina in the main hall, who led them to the room where the meeting was at. They stopped right at the door when they heard the all-too-familar voice of an angry, pissed off teenager.

"Come on! Where is that goddamn toddler?! Hurry up and get to the point of all this crap so I can go home! You assholes are wasting my time!"

Yusuke.

"Oh, great. He's having another outburst." Yukina sighed, "Tread cautiously. I think he's about to throw something this time."

The loud sound of shattering glass could be heard from inside, causing all three of them to jump up. Yukina opened the door slightly and then quickly closed it.

"You guys...he punched out a window." Yukina squealed nervously. She opened a crack in the door again and shreiked.

"Ahh! He's going for the chandelier! Duck your heads and _run!_"

The three of them ran down the hall until they reached the end. A few seconds later, a loud sonicboom could be heard from the room Yusuke was in, meaning that he fired his Spirt Gun. At that moment, Kuwabara came running out of the very same room, the back of his shirt on fire. Yukina went after him, trying to put out the fire with her icy reiki, the ice changing into water once it hit his shirt and putting out the fire.

"D-d-d-damn...t-t-that b-bastard..." Kuwabara sputtered as he fell to the floor. Yukina rushed over to him and healed his burnt back.

"Let me guess: Yusuke did this." Kurama said. Kuwabara nodded.

"Ningens...they can be so _impatient!_ It _disgusts_ me!" Hiei snorted.

"Not only them, but you as well, Hiei." the kitsune mumbled, quickly turning around to avoid the dirty look coming from Hiei.

Another loud thud came from down the hall, then the door swung open and Yusuke stormed out, followed by a frantic Botan.

"Yusuke, _stop!_ Please! You're going to bring down the roof of this temple if you keep firing your spirt gun at the wall!" she yelled.

"Who cares, and who cares about some stupid case from Spirt World?! I don't wanna be the sprit detective this time! I'm tired of doing it! And don't even try to stop me!" he screamed back.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Botan demanded.

"_Home!_ I'm off!", and with that, the fuming teen stormed out of the building.

He left 5 people in his raging wake as they all stared at the open door, of which Yusuke slammed so hard, it fell off.

"Crap." Botan said, "Now Master Koenma and Master Genkai are gonna get in _my_ face about the damage that _he_ caused!"

"Well, might I point out that it was _your_ duty to watch him?" Yukina noted.

"Don't remind me." lammented a tired Botan.

"Could you please explain what happened before we got here?" Kurama asked her.

"Yes...please explain why my temple door is off of the hinges."

Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Yukina, and Kuwabara turned around to see the teenaged Koenma and Genkai at the doorway.

"Well...I'm waiting, Botan." said Genkai.

"U-uh...well, um, you see, Yusuke had an extreme temper tantrum." Botan stuttered.

"You mean that idiot shot his reiki inside of here?!" Koenma asked. Botan nodded.

"Well, we might as well go to Spirt World and discuss the current case at hand, seeing as how I have a funny feeling that the roof might cave in on us." Genkai sighed. The others nodded.

_Reikai,_ Spirt World, Koenma's office

"Yusuke shouldn't have ran off at the last minuet. We might need his help. You see, despite his thinking this to be a simple case like retriving the three dark treasures, this one is quite serious. I rank it as important as the Dark Tournament, maybe the Chapter Black one with Shinobu Sensui." Koenma started, "Spirt World intelligence has informed us of a breach in the Kekkai Barrier separating Makai and the Ningenkai. A demon has entered this plane. Although we can't identify who it is, we could measure their demonic power. The seriousness of it is, this intruder is among a very high A-class of demon, much, _much_ worse than the Toguro brothers. This intruder's youki could almost be ranked as a S-class. This youkai has enough power to break the Mafukken and enter the Human realm. This could prove to be a problem, as it may show signs of the Kekkai Barrier weakening. We do _not_ want a very powerful demon running amuck in this world of ours. Your job is to hunt down the demon, and destroy it, however, if it is too strong for you, then make sure there are no human casulties. Understand?"

Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei nodded.

"And if anything goes wrong, contact us, okay?" Koenma asked. The three boys nodded. "Then I suggest you start in Mushiyori City. It was where the last breach in the Kekkai Barrier was at. Now off with you. The sooner you solve this case, the better."

The remaining members of the Reiki Tantei left the room.

YaY, a super hard case for the Reiki Tantei, which, by the way, if you don't know who that is, it's japanese for "Spirt Detectives". I like to use the japanese terms every now and then. I really do want reviews. Remember: more reviews, more chapters. Blessed be, Blackfoxi.


	3. You May Not Realize It

Hey, I'm back. Anyone there? How do you like the story so far? If it's boring you now, it will get better, I promise. I just needed to get the basic stuff so that the story would make more sense. Ok, now that the intros are over and done with, have fun! ('') Rah, rah, pompom emoticon! YaY me! Ok, never mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho or any of it's characters, I do, however, own Kagura and my poems.

**Illusions Decive And Kill, By Blackfoxi**

_Remembering Days Of Innocence_

_I used to be a carefree child_

_In those once, so innocent days_

_I then grew up, life became wild_

_And fate has changed my ways_

_I grew up too fast, I am not ready yet_

_For the real world's omnious breath_

_I am still innocent, and I still do fret_

_I am just not ready for death_

_- Blackfoxi_

**Chapter 3: You May Not Realize It, But You're Staring Death In The Eye**

Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama walked down the streets of the once hectic Mushiyori City.

"So...what are we looking for?" Kuwabara asked.

"Anything out of the ordinary, possibally demonic." Kurama answered, "We have to keep an eye out for any wayward people, and clues as to where this intruder might be. So pay attention to the people around you, Kuwabara, and- hey, watch where you're going!"

Kuwabara bumped into a girl and knocked her to the ground. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." he said.

"Are you okay, miss?" Kurama asked the fallen girl as he rushed over to help her up. He gasped once she looked up at them and the three boys saw her face.

She was...really.....beautiful...Kuwabara was instantly ashamed of himself for knocking down such a pretty goddess. Even the usually stoic Hiei was in awe of this geogeous woman. Kurama was speechless as he held the girl, but for some reason couldn't let go. Her violet eyes were captivating, showing nothing but pure innocence and sincerity, like an angel. She had the face of a porcelain doll, a fragile appearance.

Kurama stood her up. She was pretty tall, obviously taller than Hiei, and her long, silky, and shiny black hair covered her shoulders and went as far down as the middle of her thighs. She was pale, almost looking like a ghost who had lost their way to the afterlife with her innocent, yet emotionless countennace. The only thing Kuwabara, being the typical teenaged male, noticed was her huge chest and curvy body. She was attractive...too attractive.

"I'm okay." the girl finnally replied, her pretty mid-tone voice shocking the boys back into reality.

Kuwabara blushed as he went into a frantic rave of apology to her. "I am _really_ sorry about knocking you over! I didn't see you! Actually I wasn't looking where I was going! It's not your fault! Nothing's your fault! It's all my fault! Accept my deepest apologies! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I-"

"It's okay, it's not your fault, I understand." she replied calmly in response to Kuwabara's apologenic rant. The wind blew, her black hair flying off to one side, her blue pleated skirt blown also, and she smiled cutely, causing all three boys to blush until they were redder than Kurama's hair.

"Well, I must be going. Goodbye." she said with a friendly wave, then walked away.

Nobody opened their mouths until she was out of sight. Then when they couldn't see her anymore, Kuwabara was the first one to speak.

"Wow...that has got to be the cutest and most polite girl in exsistence..." he drooled.

Hiei, who was obviously lying through his teeth, said, "Ignore her. We have no time to be flirting with girls, or did you forget our assignment? Besides, I am not one to be distracted from work by a pretty girl. Now let's go."

He and the others walked off.

Meanwhile, lurking in the dark shadows of a nearby alley, the very same girl watched them go about their business. She held her hand up to her mouth and giggled mischiviously.

"So it is true...Kurama has a human body and Yusuke is not with the rest of the Reiki Tantei. That would make it easier to attack them. Then again, why rush to their deaths? I could have my fun with them first." she was quiet for a moment, the contiued, "Damn those Reikai officals. They found me out...but no matter. How can they find me here if I sheilded all off my youki and demonic attributes? Those boys don't even realize it, but I have bewitched them. Now...to work on Urameshi...I'll attack him first while he is alone and unaware of my presence here. His guard is down...it's the perfect opportunity to strike Reikai's most powerful detective, and I know he's a bit of a lecher, so this will be easy. They'll never know what hit them, of course, until it's too late." She stared up at the sky.

"Kuronue...Karasu...soon the ones who were responsible for your death will be laid to waste...and I'll make sure that Youko Kurama suffers the most."

YaY, evil villans! If you're wondering where the yaoi I mentioned in chapter 1 is, it's coming up in later chapters. Keep reading, stuff heats up in chapter 4! And please review! Blessed be, Blackfoxi.


	4. A Beautiful Hunter

WoOt! I'm back! Like I said in the last chapter, things are gonna heat up in this one. What things?, you ask. Well, that's for me to know and for you to read. And review please. It makes me feel happy. Ok, let's go. ('')('') WoOt!

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho or any of it's characters, I do, however, own Kagura and my poems.

**Illusions Decive And Kill, By Blackfoxi**

_Fallen In My Trap_

_I see a pathetic and unwary human prey_

_So weak, ignorant, and so very childlike_

_My dear, today shall be your final living day_

_You have dropped your guard, now time to strike_

_I pounce on you, tear open your skin and flesh_

_You human weakings are not worth any crap_

_I enjoy the taste of your meat though, so fresh_

_Too bad for you, you have fallen in my trap_

_- Blackfoxi_

**Chapter 4: A Beautiful Hunter, A Pawn In Her Plan**

Atsuko left the apartment for one of her overnight weekend parties, of which this time, she would be gone for a week. Yusuke was all alone, and so he

decided to go to bed, since it was around 11:00 pm. He turned out the lights and went to sleep.

A little while later, he awoke to a strange voice, telling him to wake up. He sat up, and found his window open, and sitting on the sill, was a beautiful woman. The wind blew her long black hair, and she then jumped in the room and walked toward Yusuke's bed.

"Yusuke..." she said in a eerie quiet voice. All he did was stare at her as she walked over to him. He was spellbound, and he couldn't move, couldn't speak. She got to his bed and sat down next to him and leaned in close to his ear.

"Don't be afraid, sweetheart...I won't hurt you...not until I'm done playing with you..."

Yusuke somehow felt treatened by her. Although she was extremely beautiful and he didn't want to hurt her, she _was_ an intruder in his home. He tried to move, but he couldn't. He couldn't summon up his reiki either, and then he realized...

That she wasn't human...

He finally gathered the strength to talk, and yelled, "Who, or _what_ are you and what are you doing in my house, and...why can't I move?!"

"Who and what I am doesn't matter, you are under my spell, and _that's_ why you cannot move, my dear. However, since you are about to die, I guess there is no harm in telling you." she continued, "My name is Kagura, daughter of Kuronue, and I'm a bat demon. But you probaly don't know who he is, do you? Perhaps your foxy little friend would know."

"Kurama?" he asked, eyes wide.

"That's the only fox we know. Maybe this name will ring a bell. You know Karasu? I'm his- well, _was_ his lover."

"_What?!_ You're that vampire wannabe weirdo's bitch?!" he yelled.

"Yes, and he is not a vampire wannabe weirdo, and I am not a bitch. I am a _bat_." she retorted.

"What do you want with me, _lady_?!"

"I could care less about ningen like you." she started, "I only want your foxy little friend, Kurama. But you and the rest of the Reiki Tantei are in my way and I shall dispose of you. I don't want any of the Reikai's lapdogs coming after me, and I certainly don't want you hunting me down for revenge after I do business with your beloved kitsune, I have my own revenge to worry about and I don't need yours."

"What do you have against Kurama?!" Yusuke demanded.

"Why, you ask too many questions, my dear. It is not polite to demand a lady's personal information. All you need to know is, well...that you're going to die." she smiled malevolently.

_What the hell? Why does a cutie like this want _me_ dead? And when did Kurama piss off a _girl_, much less a hot one...damn...she's _too_ cute...If she wasn't a demon about to kill me, I would have _kissed_ her....._

Kagura chuckled. "Yusuke, I can hear your thoughts, yep, I'm a mind reader. And if you wanted me to kiss you, you should have said so already."

She leaned in on him and gave him a long, hot, and passionate kiss. She held him down and Yusuke couldn't fight back...and even if he could, he didn't want to...

Yusuke's mind was a complete blank.....until he felt sharp claws reap into his chest. He tried to cry out, but the pain was so strong...Kagura clutched his beating heart and squeezed it, causing sharp and painful spasms throughout Yusuke's body. He felt like he was dying, and indeed he was. His face was contorted in pain and terror as Kagura's violet eyes flashed demonically. She squeezed it one final time, and Yusuke finally screamed out.

"Sayronnara, Yusuke Urameshi-kun. Enjoy your trip to Hell." she cackled. Yusuke couldn't keep his body alive any longer...

And so he died..........

Kagura, pleased with her murder, stood up and licked the blood off of her fingers. "Hmm...my sweet Karasu _was_ right. There _is_ no greater rush than taking the life of someone you care for...now...to dispose of this body, somewhere where my dear kitsune can see it and grieve over his loved and lost friend."

Yusuke was _killed_! I _told_ you that things would heat up! And they're gonna heat up more in the next chapters! Keep reading and reviewing! And don't worry yaoi fans- there will be some later in the story! I'm signing off for now! Blessed be, Blackfoxi.


	5. Fallen Ally

I'm baaaaaaaaaack! Sorry, Yusuke fans, if there are any, but you should have known that Kagura was gonna kill him. Besides, this is about Kurama, and I could care less about the Reiki Tantei...well, maybe Hiei, and of course Karasu and Kuronue and Youko, oops, just dropped a hint, oh well, I guess you can't figure it out. Remember to review...that's becoming my motto now... ...Thank You, All Who Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho or any of it's characters, I do, however, own Kagura and my poems.

**Illusions Decive And Kill, By Blackfoxi**

_I Cry For You (Haiku)_

_I saw who killed you_

_Yet I still could not save you_

_So I cry for you_

_-Blackfoxi_

**Chapter 5: Fallen Ally: The Shock Of Death**

Kurama and Hiei's ki suddenly flared, alerting them to something...like a soul separating from a body...and something was not normal about this death...Kurama's sharp canine senses sniffed out the putrid scent of human blood nearby, and Hiei could sense a faint demonic aura. Kuwabara stood there dumbfounded as he wondered why his partners were spacing out. Clueless as usual...yet this seemed as if this could not be sensed by humans.

"Uh...hey, are you okay?" Kuwabara asked them, trying to snap them out of their trance. Kurama glanced up at him, worry in his eyes.

"There's been a slaughter nearby. Human blood has been spilled, and traces of a demon's aura linger with it. The person has already died." he replied.

"So what does that mean?" the still confused human asked again. Hiei sighed and stared at him, a little annoyed.

"That means, you baboon, that a ningen was murdered, possibly by the demon we're hunting down."

"And so abruptly, too." Kurama added, "This person wasn't even on death row. I don't sense Botan taking the soul away to Reikai. Besides, when does Reikai take care of unscheduled demonic murders? That must mean that our little convict has resurfaced for a little hunting spree."

"So what do we do?" Kuwabara said, causing the jagansi to snap.

_"We haul our asses down to the scene of the crime and investigate it, you complete asshole!"_

Kuwabara, taken aback by Hiei's wrath, whimpered, "Okay, okay."

"Stop arguing. We have no time to waste." the tired kitsune moaned and led his search party to the area.

Not too far away, a bat in disguise watched the Reiki Tantei rush over to her trap...and she smiled diabolicaly...

In an alley, where the aura was strongest, a brave Kurama led the others down the dark, narrow passageway, getting blacker and blacker as they went, the foreboding aura getting stronger as they closed in on what they were searching for. Kuwabara bumped into Kurama when he stopped abruptly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I can barely see it, but there's a dark lump blocking the path...the youki is the strongest here...this doesn't look good..." Kurama whispered as he cautiously fumbled around in his hair for a Light Seed to sow. He dropped it and the little plant grew into a bioluminescent flower. The dim golden light illuminated part of the dark area, and Kurama took a few steps toward the "lump" as Kuwabara and Hiei teetered behind him. They kneeled down in front of it, nervous but curious as the brave fox took a deep breath to try to calm his pounding heart. His vulpine senses confirmed that this was the victim of the demon's attack, as he could smell the intoxicating ningen blood. Kurama reached out to the mysterious "lump" and turned it over...

Somewhere nearby, a faint, feminine laughter could be heard, as Kurama's screams filled the alley...joyous violet eyes watched the kitsune's green eyes roll in the back of his head in shock, as he fainted into his ningen ally's arms upon the ghastly sight.

"N-n-no...

please d-don't t-t-tell m-me t-that i-it's...it's...it's..." Kuwabara stuttered in pain as he caught Kurama who passed out on sight of the corpse.

They've seen gory deaths before...but never one as horrific as this...

Yusuke Urameshi...was dead.

Scared out of his mind and overwhelmed by his grief, Kuwabara gently laid down Kurama and picked up his fallen friend.

"We gotta get him to Genkai and Yukina! They might be able to save him!" he shreiked.

"Stop...he's already-" Hiei started but was cut off by the panicking teen.

"No! He's not dead! We can save him! Spirt World revived him once, and I'll _make_ them do it again, even if his dying _was_ on schedule!"

With the lifeless body in his arms, Kuwabara ran off, Hiei carrying Kurama behind him.

In the spot where she was spying on them, the seductive bat chuckled malevolently. "My dear kitsune seemed to have fallen asleep. Maybe I should _haunt_ his dreams a little..."

YaY! Scary suspense! If ya want more, tune into the next chapter, where Kagura (in disguise, of course) invades Kurama's shock-induced nightmares. However, if somehow you thought you were scared enough, then I suggest you stop reading, for it will only get worser (is that even a word?). And yaoi fans awaiting the yaoi I promised, it's coming later! Don't give up on me! Until then, avoid going into dark alleys! Blessed be, Blackfoxi. -


	6. Intimate Torture

Hi! Why am I so happy, you ask, especially if I hate happiness and the fic is getting more tragic? Well, Number 1: I like this sort of horrific torture, Number 2: Kagura (in diguise, of course showing up in her real form would ruin it) and Kurama (who fainted in the previous chapter) are meeting face-to-"face" in his grief ridden nightmares, and Number 3: I ate some sugary thing. Call me crazy, but I had a nightmare after reading the last 5 chapters, which means that my fic is good because I had a nightmare. Please, review me. Please, please, please...Someone hit me.

Caution: To prevent sleepless nights, do NOT read this before going to bed!

Warning: Intense sensuality close enough to sex, intense references to death and suicide, and Kagura

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho or any of it's characters, I do, however, own Kagura, my poems, and this weird belief that Youko watches over me at night.

**Illusions Decive And Kill, By Blackfoxi**

_Why? Why? Why?_

_Nightmares in my safest dreams._

_Dreaming, Screaming, Dreaming, Screaming._

_Nightmares that had sparked my screams._

_Screaming, Dreaming, Screaming, Dreaming._

_Impossible to wake up._

_Wake up, Shut up, Wake up, Shut up._

_Impossible to shut up._

_Shut up, Wake up, Shut up, Wake up._

_Why must I try, Why must I fly,_

_Why must I cry, Why must I die?_

_Why? Why? Why?_

_It is the fate of one such as I._

_-Blackfoxi_

**Chapter 6: Seduction Leads To Intimate Torture**

"I'm afraid I can't help him. His soul has already passed on."

Kuwabara sank to the floor, as Genkai covered a white sheet over Yusuke's body. Hiei turned away from the table the corpse was on, as Koenma glanced down at Kuwabara in fury.

"I _told_ you make sure that there weren't any human casulties! How did this happen!" he screamed at the defensless human boy. Kuwabara could only look up at him pitifully as Hiei answered his question.

"This demon is more skilled than you let on. We didn't sense him until _after_ he was dead. By the time we got to him, it was too late-"

_"That's not an excuse!"_ Koenma snapped, "He's _dead_! We _can't_ revive him this time!" The prince of Reikai turned over to a couch on the other side of the room. "And what happened to _Kurama_!" he pointed at the unconcious body that laid on the couch.

"He fainted on sight of Yusuke's corpse." Hiei replied solemnly, refusing to look at anyone in the eye. Koenma rushed past him to Kurama and shook him violently.

"Wake up, Kurama, wake up! Dammnit, you can't die on me either!" he yelled in an attempt to get the fox to show signs of life. Koenma finally gave up, and in a blind rush of fury, slammed Kurama onto the floor, causing everyone in the room to wince. He kicked at the unconcious body repeatedly.

"Lord Koenma, you're going to kill him if you keep beating on him like that!" Genkai screamed, "He's alive! He's just sleeping!" She rushed over to the fallen kitsune and picked him up gingerly, carrying him off into a nearby bedroom, away from Koenma.

"Forget this! Forget you all!" Koenma snapped, as he whirled around to face the sobbing girl in the pink kimono.

"Botan!"

"Yes, Lord Koenma?" she meekly replied, afraid to invoke his wrath.

"Find Yusuke's soul and take it to Spirt World. My father will tend to him until I get there." he ordered.

"Yes, milord." Botan pulled out her oar, got on it, and flew out of an open window. Koenma sped off and out of Genkai's (repaired) temple.

Over in the room Genkai left him in, Kurama slept in the bed, plagued by his nightmares.

_Kurama's Dream, Kurama's POV _

_I thought you were safe, far away from danger...I sorry...forgive me...I just didn't know how to react when I saw you, without any life, without any hope for tomorrow...I feel as if it was _my_ fault, as if I was the one responsible for your death...even though I wasn't, for you, I'll still take the blame...and here I wander in the darkness...is this my punishment? For letting you die? It should have been _me_, not_ you_...you had so much to live for, so much more than I, who already lived a full life in my past incarnation...I should die...I should just kill myself to repent for Youko's actions...but you were innocent...I should die...I should go to Hell instead of you...because...because..._

_I..._

_love..._

you.

_End Kurama's POV_

A frightened kitsune staggered about in a realm full of infinite blackness...a subconcious oblivion, where he could see nothing but black, as if his eyes were forever closed. Wandering with no destination, and no emotion other than anxiety.

He stopped when he hear a voice call out his name.

"Kurama..."

Kurama eyed the area warily, but he saw nothing...and then he felt a hand on his back, rubbing his shoulders, scraping harshly at the nape or his neck. He whirled around, but still saw nothing. Then he glanced down at his body.

His shirt, as if it had a mind of it's own, unzipped slowly, revealing his bare chest. He got nervous as his shirt flew off of his body, and his pants began to unzip.

"Kurama..."

"Who's there!" he yelled out into the darkness. As if to answer his question, Kurama felt a powerful unseen force push him down to the floor, as his chest caved in with the invisible heavy weight crushing his lungs, making it difficult for him to breathe. He tried to move, to cry out for help, but he couldn't. Kurama stared up into the blackness to see shadows, darker than the black realm, swirl around him rapidly, increasing in speed as it spun, then suddenly stopped and floated above him. The clouds began to take shape, slowly, forming into a woman with wings, although Kurama couldn't tell what kind of wings they were. Her face was veiled by the shadows, so that Kurama couldn't indentify her. He could barely see her, as her legs wrapped around his hips.

She reached out to gently touch his face, and Kurama gathered enough courage to speak. "Who are you!"

"Who I am should not matter. Do you think I'd be stupid enough to tell you my name? All you need to do is remember my pretty voice. It'd scare you the more you hear it, baby, and I love to torture you. And I just _loved_ your performance after you've stumbled upon your beloved human...let's see, _Yusuke_, was it?"

Kurama's eyes widened in shock. "No...you didn't..."

"Oh, but I did." she replied, "I was the one who killed Yusuke, and I shall be the one to kill all of your friends and allies...and..._you_." She slowly placed both of her smooth, delicate hands on his bare, muscled chest and slid down it, caressing it softly. She finally reached his unziped pants and pulled them down slowly, until she threw them off and all Kurama had left on was his black and lacy panties.

"Oh my god, Kurama, those look like women's lingerie. They show _so_ much, too. Are you perhaps a cross-dresser? That's _sooo_ sexy, baby." she smiled lustfully, although Kurama couldn't tell because of her shadowy veil, "And it'd be more sexier if I took it off. I want to see how much of a man you are."

"How dare you touch me or speak to me in this manner. Who do you think you are?" Kurama spat.

"You're so hostile, baby. I'm a S-class demon, a very high-rank in Makai. I am stronger than you, and I could kill you, but first, I have to destroy those who stand in my way, one by one, until I get to you. Kinda like a video game, I have to clear each and every level until I reach the final villian. _You._ And I may be able to invade your dreams, but I can't kill you in them. You're lucky I wasn't born with that kind of power."

"Oh, _I'm_ the villian!" Kurama chuckled at this, making the woman scowl.

"Yes, you are! Or do you not remember your days as Youko Kurama!" she sighed, "Don't make me get pissed at you now. The fun was just starting. And it will now continue, so if you'll excuse me," she tugged at Kurama's panties, "I'll be taking these off."

"No, I _won't_ excuse you!" the kitsune retorted, and the girl just ignored him and began to pull them off. Kurama somehow felt that he was being stripped of his manhood, allowing a female to be in control of his body, espcially against his will. She finally got them off and tossed them to the side, sighing in contentment as she viewed his naked body. Her eyes roamed down, until she let them rest on his large and throbbing crotch.

"Baby! You're _huge_! I want it!" she gasped as she reached out to touch it. Kurama grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"You've already gone too far."

**Warning: Graphic Content Ahead! Skip This Part If Male Anatomy Makes You Gag!**

She shook free of his grasp and proceeded with what she was doing. Poking at it first, she scraped her long sharp fingernails across the sensitive skin, leaving a mark. Kurama moaned, first in pain, but when she began to rub it gently, that pain turned into pleasure. She moved her hand and picked up a testicle and squeezed it tightly, causing Kurama to scream out in agony. She bent over to press her lips against his member, brushing it across the tiny slit lightly, licking it, her cold tongue against the hot length. Kurama, gasped, his trobbing member ready to release, the girl provoking him. She wrapped her lips around it, slowly devouring it, still licking it, but more intensely. She picked up both testicles and rubbed and scratched them roughly. Kurama couldn't take it anymore...for some reason, he was enjoying it, and he felt like he was ready to explode any minuet...because that's what the girl wanted him to do.

Kurama couldn't resist any longer as he gave in to her demands. He moaned loudly as the creamy white liquid poured out from his member into the girl's mouth. She gagged for a moment, choking on whatever she swallowed, then regained her form. She sat up and eyed him lustfully, watching him breathe heavily from the forced orgasm. Stroking his thighs where the semen rested, then licking off of her fingers and spreading some across her lips, she leaned in close to his face. Kurama still couldn't see her face, but he knew what she was doing when she kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth and shoving it as far down his throat as it could go. Kurama couldn't breathe, and he was choking. Just when he thought he would die, she backed out of the kiss and stood up.

**Ok, You Can Open Your Eyes Now. **

"Well, that was fun. I never expected you to be so... _useful_. Maybe the next time we meet, I could have a little more fun with you." she said.

"Don't count on it." Kurama snarled, "I'm not your sex toy."

"Oh, really?" she playfully responded, "I'd think otherwise."

She blew him a kiss and began to dissappear the same way she came. "Until we meet again, my love." And she was gone.

Kurama turned over on his side and began to cry.

_End Kurama's Dream_

Kurama bolted up in bed, sweating profusely, his clothes still on. His groin was sore, but he only thought he was dreaming. Was she really the intruder in Ningenkai? Was she really the one who killed Yusuke?

He pulled his knees up to his chest and cried even harder.

YaY! Forgive me if the encounter with Kagura was too much for your virgin eyes. That was a little lemony. Oh well. I might as well tell ya that there will be some lemon in later chapters, as well as the yaoi I promised. (I do like the idea of Kurama being Kagura's sex toy) Until then. Blessed be, from the freak that be, Blackfoxi. Oo


	7. Hidden Love

It's me again. Are you enjoying my fic so far? _If so, then review this wonderfully morbid fanfiction by Blackfoxi! Review your fanfiction today!_...I'm like becoming a telemarketer idiot solicitor person thing, with the reviewing and the thing. One more thing. This is _not_ a Kurama/ Yusuke yaoi pairing, I repeat, this is _not_ a Kurama/ Yusuke yaoi pairing. I know I hinted at that at the last chapter, but I hate Yusuke. The _real_ yaoi pairing in the fic is shown below. I'm done. Oo. WoOt. Ok, Enuff of that! Let's get to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do NOT own YuYu Hakusho or any of it's characters, I do, however own the incredibly perverted Kagura, my poems, and a dancing ninja hamster that swings around nunchucks and sings "Everybody was kung-fu fighting!"...No really, I do. Never mind. That was completely random.

Oh, and here's the start of the yaoi I promised you all.

**Illusions Decive And Kill, By Blackfoxi**

_Death Is Death_

_Death is Death_

_Do you dare take your last breath?_

_Death makes people paranoid_

_Death is impossible to avoid_

_Death is sad when a loved one is going to die_

_Death can make strong people even cry_

_Death is often mistaken for satanism_

_Death is just our bodies' mechanism_

_Death is painful, Death is brief_

_Death brings fear, Death brings grief_

_Death is natural, a part of life_

_Death is what can end our strife_

_Death is beautiful, Death is ugly_

_Death is serious to some, but to others it's funny_

_Death is agonizing, sometimes sick_

_Death is coming, fufill your destiny quick_

_Death is Death_

_Do you dare take your last breath?_

_-Blackfoxi_

**Chapter 7: A Secret Love Shows Itself**

Hiei teetered into the bedroom that Kurama was in. He found the fragile fox hugging his knees into his chest and weeping. Slowly, he made his way toward him. Standing next to the bed, he whispered softly, "Kurama?"

The fox looked up with teary eyes, and Hiei shivered. Never did he want to see the broken side of the fox he knew was strong and fearless. Was there truly human emotion in this demon's heart? He thought Kurama was crying over Yusuke, but the look in his deep emerald eyes told the jagansi something else.

Something else hurt the fox.

He gently sat down on the bed, next to him, and he patted Kurama's knee.

"It'll be alright fox."

Hiei never, ever thought of saying those words in his entire life, and the ever-so-human phrase felt foreign to his tongue. Was there meaning in it at all?

"No..." Kurama sobbed, "It will never be alright. She...she told me that...that she would kill us all, one by one, until I'm left, and then she can have her way with me."

Hiei was puzzled. "Who's 'she'? And whoever 'she' is, I won't let her hurt you."

Kurama shook his head. "No. I'm not worried about _me_, I'm worried about..._you_." Hiei's eyes widened as Kurama continued. "I won't let her kill you. I have already lost a dear friend to her, and I won't lose another. Don't you see, Hiei? I love you."

Hiei turned away from Kurama, blushing. _No,_ he thought,_ how can you love me? How can _anyone_ love_ me_? Love is such a meaningless thing. How could _you_ want to protect _meI_ should be protecting _you. _I should be the one to love you. Because I do._

Hiei went into a trance, lost in his past memories and thoughts.

_Ever since I met you, I longed to be your lover. You were everything beautiful in all the universes. You were a true gentleman, polite and friendly. I know I don't seem like I like people like you, but I do. I watched and worshipped you from afar, longing to come near you, to touch you, to let you know that I'm not just one of those fangirls/boys who follow you around. I am different. I'll do anything for you. I show my utmost respect by letting you have your peace without having to worry about who's going to stalk you, unlike some of your rabid fans. Do they truly know what it means to love the person they admire so? If they did, they wouldn't follow you around so much and they would respect your wishes and just get the fuck away from you. They would let you have your space. But I'm not intimidated by those fools. Their so-called "love" for you is only one-sided, because you know better. But still, I spend my days wondering if you see me as more than a friend. _

_Oh, Kurama, I worship you. When I am near you, I feel invincible, although I have enough common sense to know that I'm not. You inspire me every day. Everything I did ever since I met you, I did for you. Even the horrible things that I knew you would object to. I didn't do it to hurt you. I did it because I loved you, and sometimes...love hurts. Love hurts more than death. It does. I know. I know. I'm here for you, in your time of grief. I never liked Yusuke, I'll admit. But you were pained by his sudden death, so I will stand by you and comfort you. I will. And I'll help you defeat this "woman" that you speak of. I won't let anyone torture you, hurt you, abuse you. I want you to feel safe, secure. I am going to protect you, whether you like it or not. I am going to love you. I am going to, despite the fact that I find love to be a silly human emotion that I am too superior for. It's foolish. And I am the fool. The fool who fell in love with you. _

_But...how can I not? You are geogeous, so inquistive and intelligent. So gentle and kind. I love every inch of your body, your soul. I love your feminine, slender form. That long cascade of fiery red hair down your back, that reminds me of the sweet blood that rushes through your veins. Those seductive, green eyes that just turn me on, filled with mystery and a false innocence. You naughty fox, you. And those luscious, full lips of yours. They look so soft and warm, so inviting, and I just wanna reach out and touch them...or better yet, kiss them...I want to push my tongue into your sweet tasting mouth and let it dance around with yours, like a ritualistic mating dance. I want to caress you, to feel your soft, pale skin. And I absolutely adore your voice. Your exotic accent totally matches your exotic body. Whenever I hear your speak, my heart beats so fast and so hard that I think I might die, and whenever you use your more "seductive" tone...I can't bear to think of what happens to me then. And then there's your demonic form, your Youko form...thinking about it makes me shiver._

_ Kurama...you're powerful, you're beautiful, you're everything I want...you're the only thing I want. You seem so gentle sometimes, like you could never hurt a fly, and then at other times, your ferocity kills me (metaphorically). You see me a just a friend and ally, but I see you as more. Much more. You are a god in my eyes. You are brave, bold, cunning...like the fox you are. You are a beautiful creature, fragile as a rose, and I can see why a rose is your weapon of choice. When I watch you in combat, like during the Dark Tournament, I was amazed at your abilities, even though I feared your oponents would take your life. I had faith in you still, because I knew that I loved you and that you were strong. But I also knew that no matter how strong a demon is, or any form of life for that matter, they cannot live forever. We cannot live forever, my dear, but I wish for us to live together. _

_I never realized how much my love for you controlled me until now. I want to show you how much I love you...with my body, my words, anything. I think sometimes I even lust you strongly. And I wish you would feel the same way about me, too. But it's a silly wish. It might be one-sided. I would like to know what you feel about me, what you think about me. Yes, I'll admit it would shatter my heart if you hated me, or loved someone else more, but I wouldn't dare try to change your opinion of me. The fact that we're "just friends"...it leaves me feeling uneasy, unsure of our platonic relationship. I wallow in the shadows, my heart pining for your love. I feel like I'm being crushed by life's doubts, it's trials and tribulations, and it's killing me slowly. But then you smile at me and I feel like I'm being carried off on a fallen angel's wings...your wings...away from this living hell, away from all the pain and sorrow...to a place where no one can hurt me, a place I would like to share with you, so that we can live together peacefully. _

_I am your self-appointed protector, even though you can protect yourself. You're my life. I would do anything for you, even give you my life. Your love would be such a honor that I am not worthy of. The kindness you give me of is such a high honor that I do not deserve. I don't deserve your hatred, or your attention. I don't even deserve to die by your hand. But I still want you in my life. You give my worthless existence meaning. I need you so bad. And I wish you needed me too. I am here for you, whatever reason you need me, I am here. I pledge to stand by your side and fight alongside you. But no matter what you do to me...I will always love you. I swear the fate of my soul on it. Always._

"Hiei? Are you okay?"

_Always._

"Are you ill? Hiei!"

Hiei snapped out of his trance at the sound of his beloved's voice. He turned to face a worried Kurama.

"You were spacing out for a long time. Are you okay?"

"Yes." Hiei replied softly. Kurama smiled weakly, and Hiei winced. Through all of the pain he expirienced tonight, how was he able to smile despite Yusuke's death?

_Maybe he _does_ have feelings for me,_ Hiei thought, _I guess I'll find out soon._

He leaned forward and his lips met with Kurama's. It was a fiery sensation, fiiled with romance, and when Hiei pulled back, his pleased ruby eyes met with the kitsune's shocked and confused emeralds. But through the mixed emotions in his deep pools of green, Hiei saw the happiness in them. Happiness...and love.

Kurama pulled the jagansi closer to his chest and kissed his lips softly and quickly.

"I love you, too, my dear."

_Always._

I think I was rambling. I guess you guys have been inside Hiei's head for too long. It dosen't even sound like him, I know. Those were _my_ feelings, I think. Sorry. But I was trying to make it seem romantic, despite the fact that those certain 3 words are used too much in the English language. Oh well. I spent 3 or 4 hours typing this chapter and I'm tired and hungry. I'm gonna go eat cereal, stare at pictures of my beloved K-chan, and take a nap. Blessed be, Blackfoxi. Oo


	8. Population: Evil

Meep! I am back with a new chapter! First of all, I wanna thank everybody who reviewed this fic so far (I've forgotten all of your names), because the reviews made me happy and it also showed that this fic should continue for all of those who read and liked it. So thank you, all who review! Ok, here we go:

Disclaimer: YuYu Hakusho does not belong to me, nor does it characters..._I want Kurama!_ Kagura, Kaniko, and my poems belong to me.

**Illusions Decive And Kill, By Blackfoxi**

_Spirits_

_It's time for sanity_

_To sleep eternally_

_With it's final breath taken_

_The dark chaos shall awaken_

_Shadows come near_

_They pay no heed to fear_

_We hear the spirits walk_

_We hear the spirits talk_

_We'll see the darkness dance_

_A hypnotic trance_

_The cold air across our skin_

_And evil's not a sin_

_So take a shaky breath_

_While you're awaiting death_

_We hear the spirits walk_

_We hear the spirits talk_

_- Blackfoxi_

**Chapter 8: Welcome To Hell, Population: Evil**

_Where am I? What is this place...it seems so...familiar, but...different, like it's changed or something..._

He was freezing. The air in this realm was so cold, so cold it could have killed him...if he wasn't already dead. He felt weightless, as he floated in mid-air. But since it was so dark, he couldn't tell where the ground was. He was nowhere.

_And I don't think I'm alone here..._

"Indeed you are not."

He whirled around at the sound of the familiar voice. His eyes widened at the sight of who it belonged to.

"Hello...Yusuke Urameshi."

Karasu.

"It's been a long time..._too_ long."

"What do _you_ want!" snapped the angry teenager, "I know your little friend was the one that killed me. So tell me, what did _I_ ever do to _you_?"

"Oh, it's not you she was after," replied the demon coldly, a sneer creeping across his face, "You were just an annoying factor that she had to get rid of so that she could carry out her full plan without you and the rest of the Tantei getting in her way."

"So...what was her plan?" Yusuke asked.

Karasu shook his head. "And why should I tell you?"

"Because," he replied, "I wanna know all the facts before I punch your face in."

"Such an arrogant kid, but then again, you always were. Not even death could cure the stubborness in your head." said Karasu, "Since I'm feeling generous today, I'll tell you. Kagura has an extreme grudge against your friend, Kurama. So do I, as a matter of fact, but that's not important. What's important is that she wants him dead. He was the one who killed me, and according to her, he had also killed her father. He was the one responsible for all the deaths of her loved ones. In his Youko form, he was not only a bandit and theif, but a murderer. Other than stealing, Youko Kurama loved to kill, but only if he thought they were worthy enough to die by his hand."

"So?" lammented Yusuke.

"Don't interrupt me. I'm getting to the point." Karasu retorted, "Hundereds of years ago, fox demon Youko Kurama was famous throughout Makai for his theft abilities. Other than being skilled at robberies, he was also very powerful, ranked as an upper A-class demon. He stole treasures from Reikai frequently, and the Reikai bounty hunters were always after him, so he was on the run. He had teamed up with another demon skilled at thievery to get the items that they desired from the more guarded parts of Reikai. His partner's name was Kuronue."

Yusuke gasped once he heard that name. Didn't Kagura mention him before?

_"My name is Kagura, daughter of Kuronue, and I'm a bat demon. But you probably don't know who he is, do you? Perhaps your foxy little friend would know."_

Karasu continued. "Before he had met Kurama, he had a mate named Kaniko, and they had a child."

"Kagura?" Yusuke asked.

"You are correct." Karasu said, "Kagura is the daughter of Kurama's former partner. Soon after he had first met Kurama, Kaniko annouced that she was with-child. Kuronue stayed with her until she had the baby, and forgotten about Kurama's existence. He rarely went out with Kurama to retrive the Reikai treasures. Naturally, Kurama felt jealous. His partner had sworn his alligence to him, and he was taken away by the promise of a new family. And...he was also in love with Kuronue."

"Ewww...he was gay?" Yusuke made a face.

"And he still is now. We demons have no shame." Karasu sighed, then contiued. "When Kaniko had the baby, she died mysteriously. Not from blood loss. Not from injuries. But somehow, Kurama had murdered her with convienient timing so that nobody would suspect him. It was made to look like she died from having the baby, but she did not."

"How would you know something like that?"

"Living in this realm of the dead, I had found others here who were Youko's victims. Kaniko knew she was going to die, and she knew that it was Kurama that would kill her. She was the one who had told me the whole story, and I had informed Kagura. All of her young life, she blamed herself for her mother's death. That was the only death that wasn't connected with Kurama. Or so she thought, until recently, I and her mother had paid her a visit. To fill in the blanks. She's more furious than ever, Yusuke. If it wasn't for that, you would still be alive. She wanted Kurama not only to die, but to suffer. Suffer like she did her entire life."

"So how did her father die?"

"Kaniko left Kuronue behind with only one thing left to remember her by: Kagura. After Kaniko's death, Kuronue was extemely protective of his daughter. And it seemed that he had cared for her more than Kurama. Kurama's jealousy worsened. He loved Kuronue so strongly, and wanted his daughter out of their lives. He couldn't kill her, but he could scare her away. When little Kagura became old enough to have friends, Kurama slaughtered them all. Kagura soon realized that it was a warning: 'Leave now, or you're next.' Kuronue did not know that his partner was threatening his daughter. But he did find out when Kurama finally told him that he needed to let her go; she was old enough to live on her own and she did not need to stay with him any longer. So before she left, Kuronue gave her a crystal bow that had the ability to create arrows for it. He had stolen it for her from Reikai, and it came from the exact same vault that the human form of Kurama stole the Forlorn Hope out of. He regreted it, but he sent her off, and then it was just him and Kurama. Their relationship grew stronger, and they became lovers. Kuronue forgot he even had a daughter in the first place. He only focused on his career and his lover, which eventually led to his downfall. While they were escaping from Reikai bounty hunters, Kuronue fell into a trap, and Kurama didn't even try to save him. He just ran off and left his partner there to die."

"And how did she meet you?" asked Yusuke. He didn't like long stories, but for some reason, he was interested.

"News of Kuronue's death spread throughout Makai, and eventually Kagura picked up on it. She was just a grieving young girl, all alone. Then one night, I found her in a forest, hiding up in a tree. I remember it clearly." Karasu stared off into space. "I was just passing through when I sensed another demonic aura nearby. I looked up and there she was. Sitting on a tree branch, her bow raised and her arrow aimed right for me. The scared look on her face made me pity her. She was about to attack because she was afraid of me. The poor thing."

_"W-who are you?" the female bat asked in a shaky voice._

_"I am Karasu." he replied casually, taking a bow, then adding, "And may I ask why your arrow is pointed at me?"_

_"I don't like intruders near my territory."_

_"And where is your territory?"_

_She motioned toward the large tree she was in. "Here..."_

_Karasu frowned. "That's it? Such a small and cramped area for such a pretty girl. Why don't you come down and I'll take you somewhere much nicer than that old tree."_

_"No," she stammered, "I...don't trust other demons. I don't feel safe around strangers. I'm sorry. Please leave."_

_Karasu raised his arm and the tree branch holding the girl exploded and she fell. The male caught her before she hit the ground._

_She struggled to free herself. "Let me go!"_

_He only winked at her. "No. I'm taking you with me."_

"Eventually she gave in and came with me. She was my ally and helped me with many things. I trained her to be the best assassin she could be. And she blossomed like the rose I so loathe." Karasu explained.

Yusuke just frowned. "So you two just came up with this plan to kill Kurama?"

"She couldn't live without getting revenge for her family. So I helped her. I entered the Dark Tournament on Toguro's team when I found out he would be fighting on the guest team. I wanted to rid her of him so bad. But destiny just wasn't on my side. You saw me die at the hands of that fox. So it's up to Kagura."

"I won't let you two kill him."

"What can _you_ do, Yusuke?" Karasu chuckled malevolently, "You're _dead_."

Yusuke's eyes widened as a dark realization passed over him. He wouldn't be able to protect him. And if this girl was strong enough to kill _him_, then Kurama would be _massacred_ beyond repair, and there was nothing he could do. Kurama was like a brother to him, and he refused to let this freak show get to him. But...Karasu was right for once. He was..._dead_.

Okay. This chapter was created to clear up any misunderstandings about Kagura's motives. If there is any more questions, please tell me in your review. Ok? Blessed be, Blackfoxi. Oo


	9. Heartless Assassination

I am so sorry I took so long to update. This and that happened, and I didn't have time to add a new chapter. Accept my futile appology with a tragic chapter. Yes, someone else dies...but who? Read to find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho or any of it's characters, I do, however, own Kagura and my poems.

**Illusions Decive And Kill, By Blackfoxi**

_Sacrifice_

_The essence of sorrow is pain._

_If you are willing to, let your blood rain._

_Sacrifice all you have to make it good._

_Restore your life's order, if you could._

_- Blackfoxi_

**Chapter 9: A Heartless Assassination Out Of Revenge**

Hiei led Kurama out of the little room. They were greeted by Yukina and Kuwabara.

"Are you okay, Kurama?" Yukina asked, true worry in her ruby eyes, "You fainted, and was out for so long..."

Kurama sighed. "Yes. It was just the shock."

"Your eyes look puffy, and I'd hate to think why." Kuwabara lammented.

"It's okay to cry, Kurama." said Yukina.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Where's everybody else?"

"Koenma went back to Reikai. Botan was sent out in search for Yusuke's soul." answered the ice maiden, "Genkai took Yusuke's body downstairs, just in case...you know."

"He's already dead." said the pessimistic brother of Yukina.

"I see." replied the fox. He again sighed heavily. "I must go home, to check on my mother. It is not a safe time to leave her alone like this." He turned and was about to leave, when Kuwabara grabbed his arm.

"And it's not a safe time for you to be walking home alone at night."

_ Minamino Resindence _

"Mother?" Kurama knocked on the door to his home, "It's me. Hello?"

"Don't you have a key?" Kuwabara asked him. Kurama shook his head. "Then we'll just have to bust in."

"Don't do that!" yelled the fox, "You'll give her a heart attack!"

Kuwabara grabbed the doorknob and turned it. To his surprise, the door was unlocked. The two boys entered the house, awareness hightened.

"It's not like her to leave the door open." Kurama looked around, "Mother?"

Again, his demonic ki flared. And a putrid, yet familiar scent reached his nostrils. His heart pounded as he realized what it could mean.

_No...not her...please don't let it be her..._

Kurama took off upstairs, leaving behind Kuwabara in his wake. He knew where he was going, and he took after the kitsune. He stopped when he saw Kurama in front of an open door, in an almost zombie-like state. He peered in the room, and his heart stopped.

Shiori was lying in her bed, eyes wide open in terror, mouth agape. Her whole body had burn marks and lacerations, and she was lying in a pool of her own blood. Both boys knew what this meant...Shiori was murdered...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama woke up in Hiei's arms. He was back in Genkai's temple, surrounded by Genkai, Kuwabara and Yukina.

"Was it all...a dream?" he asked in a shaky voice. Kuwabara shook his head.

"I'm sorry, man."

Kurama's breathing suddenly became convulsive and violent. His heart raced at 100 mph. He shook violently and his muscles tensed harder that they have ever tensed before.

"Hold him down, I think he's having a seizure!" Genkai commanded. Kuwabara grabbed his legs; Hiei at his arms. Yukina knelt over the fox and touched his head with both hands. They glowed in a bright, blue light. Kurama's breathing slowed down, and his eyes closed. He calmed down and went into a sleeping state.

"I put him to sleep." Yukina said, "What happened at his house anyway, Kuwabara?"

"We found his mom, Shiori...dead."

Genkai and Hiei gasped; Yukina nearly fainted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the dark night, a woman peered in at the little group, surrounded by the fox. She licked blood off of her fingers, and smiled the evil smile of a demonic assassin. A spirit materialized next to her.

"Kagura, dearest, how does it feel to have revenge?"

The woman looked up at the spirit. "Karasu, so you can cross realms of the living and dead?" He nodded. "It feels so beautiful to see him squirm. He'll probaly die from the shock long before I get to kill him."

"Who will you strike next, my dear?"

Kagura shrugged, "I know. I'll kill a bunch of them at once. Multiple murder. Is that best, my love?"

Karasu smiled at his woman. "Yes. That is best."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Spirit World, Rekai _

"Botan, Ayame, Hinageshi!"

"Yes, Lord Koenma sir!" The three shinigami answered at once in unison.

"The souls of Yusuke Urameshi and Shiori Minamino are missing. I cannot sense them anywhere. Your duty is to find them and bring them back here. But hurry, before their bodies' expire and we can't bring them back to life. They were not meant to die yet, and this is an emergency, as I suspect a serial killer. Be careful, they may be after the agents of Reikai as well as the Reiki Tantei. Now go!"

The three females of Reikai got on their oars and flew out in search of Yusuke and Shiori.

Ok. In case anybody doesn't know who Hinageshi and Ayame are, I'll tell you. Ayame is that one girl in the black kimono, seen in the beginning of season 3. Hinageshi is from the YuYu Hakusho movie, Poltergeist Report; she's the guide to the Spirt World, and she has red hair and is short. Understand? A shinigami is the same thing as The Grim Reaper; they both collect the souls of the dead. Understand? Good. If you still have any questions, please tell me in your review. I gotta get off the computer 'cause there's a thunderstorm coming and I hafta get off before my computer attracts lightning. Blessed be, Blackfoxi. Oo


	10. The Body Count Rises Rapidly

Please, Please, PLEASE forgive me for taking so long to update. I was too busy with life and I thought I was going to be able to finish this before my birthday (6/19), but I wasn't. So if you are still interested in this, I beg you, please review. I'm losing hope here.

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho or any of it's characters, I do, however, own Kagura and my poems.

**Illusions Decive And Kill, By Blackfoxi**

_Broken_

_I'm pathetic_

_I'm fragile like glass_

_Overly empathetic_

_I'm fragile like glass_

_My new heart's prosthetic_

_It's fragile like glass_

_Cause my real one was broken-_

_I broke it, like glass._

_- Blackfoxi_

**Chapter 10: The Body Count Rises Rapidly**

"Kagura."

The bat looked up at her ally. "What is it?"

"The kitsune had fainted again."

"So?" she quizzed.

"Aren't you going to go after him? Weaken him, like you did last time?"

Kagura closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "I would, but, nah. I'm going after the shinigami, now."

Karasu looked confused. "Shinigami?"

"Yeah." she replied, "But, ya know, it would not be wise to haunt him twice in one night. He would get suspicious. Besides, Koenma sent out three shinigami to search for the souls of Urameshi and Minamino. There is a chance that they would piece together clues that would all lead back to me- I mean, _us_. They are not mortal, and they serve Reikai. If they find their souls, or if they sense our demonic presense here, they'll inform Koenma. If Koenma finds the culprits, we're screwed."

"So you aim to murder them so that the victims stay dead and the chances of them finding us are 0?"

"Yes, Karasu!" she cried, "I've said this already! Now, go back to purgatory. I need to do this, fast."

On her command, Karasu left Ningenkai. Kagura ran off into the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"B-Botan!" little Hinageshi wailed.

The other two women turned to look at her. "What is it?"

She pointed in the direction of a barrage of arrows, flying towards them. Botan pulled Hinageshi off of her oar and dived downward toward ground, Ayame followed them. They crashed into the earth, losing their oars as they did. They tumbled on the ground.

Ayame stood up. "What was that?"

"I think we found our demon." Botan replied.

"Indeed you did, ladies." a voice came out of nowhere. With that, more and more arrows fell from the sky upon the girls. Once they hit ground, they ignighted. A ring of fire surrounded them, as more arrows hit them.

They were trapped.

In a matter of quick, agonizing moments, all three shingami were speared with many flaming arrows, and burned to death.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Reikai _

Koenma was at his desk, filing random papers. Jorge ran in from another room, waving his arms frantically and wailing like crazy.

"You baboon- you're throwning around my papers!" he yelled at the oni.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the shinigami you sent out were just attacked and killed!"

Koenma dropped the papers he was holding. "S-say it ain't so..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Genkai's Temple _

"Kazuma?" Yukina whimpered, "I have this funny feeling that...Botan and the others are dead. Like I can sense their spirits leaving."

"Nonsense." replied the mortal, although he was having that exact same feeling she was having.

"The Koorime is right."

Kuwabara and Yukina turned to face the intruder. She was a tall and pretty woman that Kuwabara recognized.

"You! That girl I saw earlier today!" He then looked dumbstruck, "How did you get in here, anyway?"

"We have to get out of here, Kazuma!" Yukina cried, pulling his arm,"That woman isn't human!"

"Damn right." Kagura repliled, her dark violet eyes glowing brightly. Yukina's kimono sleeve caught fire and she screamed. Kuwabara held out his hand and it began to glow.

"Sorry- no Reiki Sword today." she said as a black crystal longbow materialized in her right hand. She pulled the string back and released it. Yukina and Kuwabara looked confused. Did she just launch a bow with no arrow?

That question was answered when Kuwabara felt a sharp and heavy pain in his heart. He looked down and saw what hit him- an arrow. He fell to the floor, along with Yukina.

"Hiei! Kurama!" she cried out.

Kagura smirked. "Screaming is pointless. They can't hear you. I have put up a soundproof barrier in this room."

Right when she said that, the room was covered in a shroud of dark smoke.

"Stupid Koorime. Burn faster!"

Yukina's whole body burned quickly. The tears of ice that she was crying melted quickly in the flames. Since she was of the ice elemental, she was incinerated, leaving only her ashes. The fire that burned Yukina spread to Kuwabara, killing him as he bled to death from the arrow in his heart.

"My work here is done." Kagura said as she left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The barrier dissapated as she left, and the fire spread. In the next room over, Hiei smelled the flames. He shook the fox, who was still sleeping. He wouldn't wake up, so he hauled him over his shoulder and abanndoned the burning temple. He met up with Genkai outside in the courtyard.

"Where's Yukina?" he asked the old crone.

Sadly, she shook her head. "She and Kuwabara weren't able to escape." Hiei's eyes widened. He dropped Kurama and was about to run back inside th temple, when Genkai stopped him. "No. It's too late. They have no chance of survival. Go in after them, and you'll die, too."

Hiei hit the ground and cried out his dead sister's name in agony.

YaY, death! This brings the death count up to 7. If you happen to be an extreme fan of any of those who had died in this fanfic, I am terribly sorry for killing off your item of fanatic-ness. If you cannot continue on into this fanfic because of the high death and tragidy rate, please feel free to stop and review. It will only become worse from here. If you must read on, YaY you! Eep! Blessed be, Blackfoxi. Oo.


	11. Point Of Insanity

I have returned for more. It hurts me to say, but I do love Yukina and I am very sorry for killing her off in my fic. And I am also sorry for killing the other characters and for going to kill many more of our beloved peoples. However, call me sick, but I am enjoying this. I'm such a cold-blooded bitch.

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho or any of it's characters, I do, however, own Kagura and my poems.

**Illusions Decive And Kill, By Blackfoxi**

_Where Do Dead Spirits Go?_

_I've pondered on this same question every night_

_It possessed my mind when I should have thought of something else_

_"Where do dead spirits go?"_

_Purgatory? Heaven? Hell?_

_And the day that this question came to life_

_Was the day that my beloved lost theirs_

_But this question possesed my body whole_

_From the tips of my toes to the tips of my hairs_

_When I asked someone else, they asked me what I thought-_

_As if asking that question meant I already know,_

_Because asking the question means I have no idea_

_On where all dead spirits go_

_Now, to this day, I haven't the faintest clue_

_As to where my dearly departed had gone_

_And this very same question, until answered_

_Will continue to repeat in my mind on and on._

_-Blackfoxi_

**Chapter 11: Closing In On The Point Of Insanity**

A sleeping Kurama awoke in the arms of his weeping friend. And once he saw the tears fall from his eyes, he knew what had happened, even if he was not awake at the time of their deaths. Hiei's ruby eyes, identical to his twin sister's, had told him the whole story. Kurama threw himself into Hiei's arms, sobbing wildly. Genkai rubbed his back softly.

"It would be best to leave this area and inform Koenma." Genkai solemly said, and the men agreed, as this was no time to argue with her.

_ Reikai _

"Lord Koenma-sama, I regret to inform you...that...we had lost Kuwabara and Yukina to the demon."

He turned to look at the three. They were tired. This night had eaten away at their spirits, their very souls. It was only one night, but they were down to only four: Kurama, Hiei, Genkai, and himself.

"I knew." the weary prince responded, rather weakly, "I also regret to inform _you_ that Botan, Hinageshi, and Ayame were killed in search of this demon, perhaps by the demon itself."

Kurama stepped forward. "_Her_self."

Genkai looked confused. "How would you know if this demon was a 'she' if we had never seen 'her' before?"

"_You_ hadn't, but _I_ have." Kurama sat down on a chair and explained the incident in his dream.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Genkai asked him after he was done.

"I couldn't see her face, and she never told me her name. How could I tell you if I wasn't able to identify her?"

Koenma crossed his arms. "So, this demon is able to enter someone else's dreams. As we have seen before on the victims, she also has pyrokinetic powers. We might be dealing with an S-class demon here."

"So, what do we do?" Hiei asked.

Kurama turned away.

"I'm the one she wants. I'll be the one to confront her."

Sadly, the others agreed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama leaned against a random tombstone. He was in a cemetary, where he knew without the protection of Hiei and Genkai, he would be vunerable to the blood-thirsty demon. He was tired of her killing everyone he knew and loved. And he knew that she was only doing it to torture him. Plus, he wanted this all to end before she took the life of the one person he loved: Hiei. Hiei was the only reason he would sacrifice himself to her.

"I know you're out here, demon. Come and get me."

The tombstone he was leaning against suddenly exploded, and the blast sent him flying. Kurama lifted his head off of the ground and he looked up to see a woman with bat wings.

Wings that he had seen before in his past life.

"Kagura!" he yelled once he recognized her.

"It's been hundreds of years, Youko Kurama. I knew you would remember me after all those years. After all, I was only a small child when you killed my family and friends." she spat at him.

Kurama stood up wearily. "Before you exact out your revenge, I have to know, why you had to slaughter so many people just to get my attention."

Kagura narrowed her eyes. Her expression darkened. "I just want to know, why _you_ had to slaughter my mother and friends just so you could have my father all to yourself. And what makes absolutely no sense at all, is why you left him to die in the Netherworld. And then, when I find someone who would take me in, you go and kill him in the Dark Tournament."

"_You_ were associated with _Karasu_?"

"He was my one and only love." Kagura stared off into the night sky, "Unlike _you_, who could get anyone you wanted to be your playmate, _I_ was alone for most of my life, ignored by everyone, until I met _him_." Tears started to form in her eyes, "You had _no right_ to kill him!"

Kurama was almost moved by her tears, and he slowly approached her, wanting to comfort her. "I am so sorry."

"_Like hell you are!_" she screamed at him, "Get away from me, you monster!"

Kurama cautiously took another step forward. "Maybe then, when this all had happened, I was completely blind of what my actions were doing to you, but now, I realize your pain... because now, _I_ am expiriencing the tragidies that you had suffered as a child. But still..." Kurama stepped forward again, "...murdering innocent people is not going to bring back your loved ones, nor mine! When will you realize that this is not going to solve anything!"

"When you're _dead_." Kagura's eyes showed an anger in them that barely mirrored the anger in her heart and soul. "Then _I'll_ feel better, if not anyone else."

Kurama, in hopes of reaching out to her, held out his hand. "Kagura, please, I-"

Blades of fire came out from her body and lashed Kurama, ripping his clothing into shreds and leaving burn marks on his naked body. Kurama fell to the ground, bleeding. Kagura turned away from him.

"Belive me, my reign of revenge is _not_ over yet, Youko Kurama. And neither is your suffering. _This_- is the punnishment you _deserve_."

And with those last chilling words, she vanished.

Hi. Okay, um, yeah, so, um... I don't know what to say here. This fic just gets harder and harder to create. Some of you reading this, being fanfic authors or authoresses would know that it's harder to go on in a fanfic when typing it, ya know, to keep whoever's reading interested, to try to keep the story in one piece. Seeing as how my own summer schedule just opened up, you may be seeing more of me here until my freshman year starts, and then life will be so hectic that I can never get anywhere near my computer. Ok? So, if any of you out there reading this still supports the completion of this fanfic, please say so in your review and I will _try_ to respond with more chapters. And just cause I haven't updated in a long time doesn't mean I've given up on it. So please don't give up on me. Blessed be, Blackfoxi. Oo.


	12. Betrayal In Defense

I have returned. Now, I did mention the budding relationship of Hiei and Kurama in chapter 7, but I've never paid any attention to it until now, of which this chapter, it will surface again. It will contain some yaoi content, so for those of you interested in that, here it is. And for those of you who are more interrested in Kagura's killing spree, do not think that I have forgotten you, because this chapter is not only filled with yaoi, but with _death_! Hooray! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho or any of it's characters, I do, however, own Kagura and my poems.

**Illusions Decive And Kill, By Blackfoxi**

_Black Rose, Dead and Rotten_

_My rose, the time we've shared_

_Has all been forgotten_

_My rose, my life had been spared_

_But my rose, yours was not_

_My once red rose, death came, now-_

_Black rose, dead and rotten_

_Your alluring beauty, all gone now-_

_Black rose, allure you do not._

_- Blackfoxi_

**Chapter 12: Betrayal In Defense**

"She told me: I was the only one she wanted. The others were just merely pawns in her sick plans."

"Yusuke and the others are not just _merely pawns_! They were innocent lives that could have been _saved_!" Koenma screamed, "Had you told us sooner who this demon was, they would be alive right now!"

"Lord Koenma!" Kurama cried, "I didn't know it was _her_! I didn't know until now!"

"But you knew who she _was_!" the Reikai prince spat viciously at the poor fox, "It wouldn't surprise me if _you_ were in league with her!" His voice lowered, "After all, why should I trust you when _you_ were once a demonic murderer like her? After all..." he leaned in close to Kurama's face, "...You are the great Youko Kurama, are you not?"

The others in the room, especially Kurama himself, were shocked at Koenma's sudden change of attitude.

"Lord Koenma," Genkai started, bandaging Kurama's wounds from his encounter with Kagura, "Let him speak. While it is true that he once was a killer, he has reformed now. Why would you think he would assist in this demon's murders when it was his _own mother_ who was killed?"

"And _you_ trust _him_?" Koenma retorted, "Never trust a fox, Genkai. They're sneaky little bastards who don't give a damn about their families, especially the demonic ones. And why are you playing into that 'human' shit? He may have a human body, but everything else of his is demonic." Koenma stared at Kurama, "It's not even your body anyway. You stole it from an innocent human who had their own dreams and their future ahead of them. You didn't even let their soul live. Had you not been so selfish, the real Shuichi Minamino and Shiori would be alive and out of harm's way. You could have just died, but no, you stole the life and identity of someone else. And what about Shiori? How would she react in knowing that Shuichi Minamino doesn't exist? That her supposed 'son' is a demon in the body of her child?"

"Please, Koenma, stop..." Kurama covered his ears with his hands.

"Why should I?" Koenma continued, "It's all true. You're just a shallow, no-good, lying basta-"

At that moment, Hiei grabbed Koenma's throat. He held the prince as high as he could in the air, leaving Kurama and Genkai speechless and shocked as Koenma was being choked.

"How dare you?" Hiei spat out in a threateningly low voice, "How dare you disrespect him after all that he has done for you? Many times, if it wasn't for him, you'd be dead. He didn't even have to, but he helped with all of Yusuke's missions, missions that _you_ gave us that he could have- and almost- died in. Now, he's willing to sacrifice himself so that _you_ can live, and this is how you _repay_ him? By _torturing_ him when he is at his weakest point? If you ask me, _you're_ the shallow, no-good, lying bastard, not Kurama. You better be thankful that I haven't slit your throat for this. You treat him like this again, and maybe I will."

He dropped Koenma, leaving him on the floor, coughing and wheezing. Hiei left the room, enraged, followed by Kurama.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stood out in the hallway. Hiei leaned against the wall, and Kurama stood beside him.

"Hiei? I never knew that...you had felt so strongly for me."

Hiei stared at the fox. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Kurama replied, "When have you ever spoke up for me in my defense?" Hiei turned away. "Hiei!" Kurama cried, "Koenma might condemn you for almost killing him! What were you thinking!"

Hiei faced Kurama, cupping his chin with his hand and pulling Kurama closer to his face.

"I was thinking...about you."

Hiei kissed Kurama briefly, turned around and left the area, leaving Kurama confused in his wake.

Confused...but happy.

Another chapter done, many more to go. Turns out, my dad cut off the internet, so that's why it took me so long to update. I am so sorry. I will try to finish this, for you, my readers, ok? Blessed be, Blackfoxi. Oo.


	13. The Fall Of A Deity

I have returned from summer hell (even though it's still summer). I had a request to make Koenma's death _very_ different from the other's, so Daire-Floresta, this is for you.

I was also thinking of a sequel for this, so tell me in your review if you wish to see a sequel.

Warning: This chapter, (depending on how you look at it) contains intense violence, blood, gore, and graphic details. Not for the faint of heart.

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho, I do, however, own Kagura and my poems.

**Illusions Decive And Kill, By Blackfoxi**

_Regret, Part 1 (Haiku)_

_Have you ever said_

_Something you now regret but_

_You can't take it back?_

_Regret, Part 2 (Haiku)_

_Have you ever wished_

_You were dead? Do you regret_

_Living in this world?_

_- Blackfoxi_

**Chapter 13: The Fall Of A Deity Who Deserved It**

Kurama was alone in the large, wide hallways of Koenma's palace. Hiei had left him, after revealing a part of himself to the kitsune he never meant for him to see. Thus, his pride was...dare I say, _wounded_?

Genkai came out of Koenma's office and joined Kurama in the hallway.

"Kurama..." the old woman started to say, but Kurama stopped her.

"Don't. I know what you're about to say, and I just want to let you know...that Koenma was right." Genkai's face went pale. "No, I may not be in on Kagura's plan, but it is still my fault. I should have told you sooner when she first appeared to me."

"You didn't know, fox." Genkai tried to reassure him, "This demon you speak of, Kagura, she has sheilded herself well from the agents of Reikai. She is an S-class, and all of us are not yet up to that level of power, yet. But, might I remind you, we have not seen her true power yet. If we had, all of us would be dead. We need to keep our guard up so that we may attempt a countterattack. So, fox, here is my advice to you: don't listen to Koenma. Don't let anyone mess with your head right now, because you need to keep a clear head. And, just because you _are_ a demon, doesn't make you just like her. You have proven to us that you can be trusted and I just think that Koenma needs to realize that now."

"So what do you propose I do then?"

"The best thing would be is to wait until she shows up again. But this time, we must try to survive. Go look for Hiei, fox. You need him just as much as he needs you. I'll stay and protect Koenma as best as I can. If she resurfaces, or you find a clue, you and Hiei come back to Reikai." said Genkai, "Now go. Hiei is defenseless alone, so you need to go find him."

Kurama nodded and ran out of the palace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koenma sat at his desk, fuming silently. He had lost so many of his agents tonight, along with many innocents, he felt as if he could just die from exaustion. Now, all that he had left was an aging reiki master who would die soon anyway, a three-eyed demon who needs anger management, and a sneaky-ass fox demon who could betray and kill him at any moment. He had reason to be glum.

Koenma brooded in silence, until the room began to...fill up, with a black smoke. Sparks of flames flashed through the air, and a shadowy form approached him. The smoke immobilized the prince, as the shadow neared him. It began to take shape in front of him, into a woman. Her black, bat wings tipped him off that _she_ was the demon who had murdered so many tonight.

Koenma fought off the smoke and staggered to his desk, grabbing an athemae off of it.

"So...you must be the infamous Kagura I've heard so much about." Koenma managed to sputter, in spite of the smoke that was filling his lungs.

"And _you_ must be the infamous King Enma Jr. , Prince of Hell." she threw her hands up in the air. "Oh, what fun I will have slaying your sorry ass."

Koenma weakly threw his athemae at the demon, but to no avail. She caught it, right before it went into her chest. Studying it, she lammented, "There's a sutra spell on this. You were planning to kill me with a exorcism, prince?"

Koenma groaned as he fell to the ground, coughing helplessly. He wondered why Genkai hadn't come into the room yet after hearing all of the commotion from outside.

_This haze must be a barrier preventing anyone outside of it from hearing me..._, thought the prince.

"I don't really want to dawdle," Kagura lammented, "since you're not the one I'm after. I'll just kill you quick and move on with my life."

"And let you kill countless humans?" Koenma retorted, "Many have tried, and all have failed."

Kagura kicked Koenma in the head sharply. Koenma teetered on his knees, then fell onto the floor in a helpless heap.

"_Baka_! How retarded do you think I am!" she snapped, "I am _not_ so foolish as to invoke the wrath of King Enma and have him send the entire Reikai armada after me and my partner. You'd think, after all I did to get this far, to get this close to the fox that I'd just botch it up with some non-original plan to "kill countless humans"- for no apparent reason, I might add, and ruin all I've worked for in my entire life! To hell with all humans! I don't _need _to kill any, nor do I _want _to." She grabbed his hair and yanked on his head, jerking it around until Koenma started to wail. "The only thing I _am_ concerned with is a certain kitsune youkai who goes by the name of Kurama Youko. Nothing else, and yet, you _insist_ on pushing my buttons!"

"Oh, whatever did I do to piss you off, my queen?" Koenma sighed, in an attempt at sarcasm, which got him another kick in the head from Kagura.

"See, _this_ is just what I'm talking about!" she yelled in his ear, "It's a common stereotype! Everybody outside of Makai thinks that all demons ever do is rape, steal from, and kill each other! That youkai and other demonic creatures would never amount to anything, and would only bring about the apocalypse...because mocking voice "we're all lazy pieces of shit, we have no plan for our lives because we'd just destroy ours and others'. Oh how we all _deserve_ to die, each and _every_ one of us, beacuse humans are just _oh so perfect._"

"I still don't catch your drift."

"Damn!" Kagura yelled, "You _still_ don't get it! For you information, most demons have harder lives and harder jobs than any human could manage. For most of us, our hatred is all we have left to hang on to, and yet, Reikai keeps interfering in our lives, lives that we try to keep from yours. _We _try not to bother you- the smarter half of us try not to, that is, and we continue to live in the rough economy we have worked so hard to build. Don't you know, that most of the demons that would have been alive now, _aren't_ because you or your father just _had_ to interfere? They had _dreams_, Koenma, _plans_ for their life..." Kagura's eyes began to well up with tears," ...and my father was one of them."

Kagura let go of Koenma's hair, and he fell again, at her feet.

"Your father was Kuronue...was he not?"

"_SHUT UP!_"

Kagura tackled him and pinned him to the ground. Grabbing the knife from earlier, she cut open Koenma's shirt, revealing his bare chest. Koenma yelped as the knife's edge cut into his skin, and she dragged it across his chest, making a symbol with his wounds and blood.

"I can...never make you understand...the pain I suffered, because of you... you and your Reiki Tantei..." she sobbed as she continued to carve into him, "...and while I still want to carry out my vengance with Kurama, _ you_, on the other hand, will make me feel a bit more secure... because I know that you're dead..."

"This isn't right, Kagura! By killing _me_, you're messing with the harmonics of all existence, and you _know_ it!"

"_Fuck_ the harmonics!" she cried as she made one last deep cut, finishing the symbol with a sharp slash.

Koenma looked at his (unwanted) new tattoo. "That is a very crude pentagram, Kagura."

Kagura had a insane glint in her eye. She cocked her head to the side and grinned madly. "I know, and look prince, it's right over your _heart_." She began to push the knife into the center of said pentagram, causing his blood to spill out of the new wound.

**Warning: Ok, just so you know, for anybody who is squeemish, or sensitive about religious matters, skip the next part. Gory content. In detail. Like Chapter 6, only without the rape content. Just so you know. XD**

**- Blackfoxi**

"Do you know why Makai is considered a hell far worse than Hell itself?" Kagura sang as she began to twist the athemae, as it drilled deeper into Koenma's chest. Koemna cried out in pain, causing Kagura to grin even more. "Because, unlike humans, demons have done far worse things than any of the ningen who landed a spot in Hell in the first place. Naturally, demons are of Hell itself. And yet, I wonder how the hell Makai could have spawned the most evil of evils, and have it be reborn in Ningenkai as the most pure of pures? I am talking of course, about Kurama." Kargura stopped digging. "I have found what I was looking for prince."

There, in the hallowed out hole in his deep wound, was his beating heart... pure flesh that floated in the middle of the pool of blood that filled his lungs. Kagura wondered how long she could toy with his respitory organs before Koenma drowned in his own blood. She looked at his face. It bore a horrified expression that told her more than he could ever tell her with words...of course, Koenma couldn't tell her _anything_ because his lungs were filling up with blood. But she knew what he was thinking (she had telepathy, remember?), and his thoughts sounded just as pained as his facial expression.

_How could I let this happen? By letting her get this close to _killing_ me, I have failed Ningenkai...now I know how the many spirits that I judge feel...before I sent them off to their final resting place, be it Heaven or Hell, I know now the pain of regret... how could I be so foolish as to think of myself as immortal? How could I be so foolish as to underestimate her? It's true, Kagura, I may never understand the whole story behind you and Kurama, I may never understand the tale of any demon... but now I know... regret... I regret... ever living in the first place..._

"I hear your final thoughts, Koenma, and sad as they may be, they don't touch me at all." Kagura began to play with his heart as Koenma felt his life slipping away. "Oh, don't die _yet_. I'm not _done_." she whinned. Kagura held the organ in front of her lips, and in one quick movement, bit into the bloody flesh. More blood spilled from the heart as her fangs tore it open. Koenma opened his mouth to cry out, but all that came out was a gargling sound as more blood spilled out of his open mouth. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, showing only the whites. He jerked convulsively, as he emitted one final round of sickening gagging sounds, in his dying requiem.

There was that...and then... nothing.

Kagura dropped the now dead carcass and spit out the half-heart that she didn't swallow. She herself was covered in his blood, digusting as it was by the fact that it was not the blood of the one she lusted to kill. Yet still, being the huntress that she was, her dark beauty was enhanced by the quite disturbing scene around her... dead body at her knees, chest tore open, face contorted in horror as blood gushed out of his open mouth, like a small fountain spring. And her, georgeous bat demon, wings erect, covered in blood, rivulets running down every curve and crevice on her pale body, from the lips on her face, to the puddle she was kneeling down into. It was a sheer vision of demonic beauty... yet, to a human, it was traumatizing enough to cause an old woman to go into shock.

Kagura turned warily to face a horrified Genkai in the doorway...(how she got in, Kagura didn't know)... eyes wide open, staring at the bloody scene in the room. And, like you would expect her to, fell over face-forward.

Kagura brought her hand to her mouth, and in an attempt to sound innocent, sounding more sensual than innocent, uttered an "oops."

She walked over to her and picked up the old woman. "Hnnn... Ouch. I didn't expect that she'd get in, much less die of a _heart attack_ how pathetic. Being old must _ really suck ass_." She dropped the newly dead carcass on the floor next to Koenma. "I didn't _mean_ to kill her (If I was, it would have been in a much more violent way). Oh well." She thought about it for awhile, then jumped up. "I know what to do with these! I'll make scarecrows with them!"

She then hauled the bodies out of Koenma's palace before any of the Reikai guards could spot her.

I... have ... finally finished this chapter! It took me almost 3 months to type, but I was short on time and inspiration. And, Daire-Floresta, for you, I have _tried _to make it morbidly gory, but my muses sort of... failed me. So, seeing as how I might have less time in this upcoming year, I decided to give you a small summary of what will happen in the final climactic chapters of _ Illusions Decive And Kill_:

In the final chapters (I will try to shorten it to about 7 chapters), the two remaining survivors, Hiei and Kurama will have to protect themselves from the double wrath of Kagura and Karasu. But will love develop between Hiei and Kurama in this gory tale of revenge in a world gone mad? Will Kagura ever get her revenge in the first place? And what of Karasu's motives? What _is_ he planning to do with Kagura? Well, I know for a _fact_ there will be more twisted plots, violence, and the possibility of lemons, limes, and an appearence by the fabled Youko Kurama. And there sure as hell _won't_ be a happy ending, I can tell you that now, for any of you readers out there who are looking for a happy ending to this already fucked up fic, you need to get your head out of your ass, cause you sure ain't gonna find it here! (Forgive that random rude comment there)

But...If you really want to see how this all turns out...

_**Review the goddamn fanfiction, PLEASE, I HAVE NO INSPIRATION LEFT, REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER IN HERE IF YOU MUST, I NEED FOLLOWERS!**_

Thank you, that is all.

Blessed be, Blackfoxi. Oo.


	14. Nowhere Left To Hide

Hi. Ok, I have some important news to tell my followers- eh, _readers_ about the upcoming chapters mostly, so listen up:

1.) As I have said last chapter, I will try to finish this fic in less than 7 chapters. This is because I don't want to make the fic too long. If you notice that I go over 7 chapters and I haven't finished, then there definently _will_ be a sequel, but I will try to finish this up in 7 chapters (well, actually,6, not including this one). I do this for you, my readers- I _care_. (go 'aww'.)

2.) Due to the requests in my reviews (Daire- Floresta being one of them- Hi, Daire!), I might just make a sequel. Look out for it:)

3.) I do have the displeasure of mentioning that due to the lack of time in my schedule, updates will take _even longer_ than usual. (This is when you say "But Blackfoxi- you take too long _already_!) Sorry for the inconvieniece. 8(

4.) Also due to fan requests (Daire again) , be sure of it, my readers, that _Illusions Decive And Kill_ _will_ be finished! Soon, I promise! Don't give up!

5.) About the fic: Eeh, some say my fic is pervertedly morbid enough. But why let that stop me? You already knew that the ending wasn't gonna be no walk in the park of heaven, oh _hell no_. I _do not_ want flamers bitching to me about how they had nightmares from reading this, or that they're permanently traumitized. I don't care if your eyes deflate at the sight of the word "penis", I _will_ finish this for the people who _do_ want to see this completed. I mention this because I _know_ that someone will flame me for dirty/gory/morbid content. Which is why I am kind enough to give readers the following warning: Anything and Everything you can think of will happen that will deflate your virgin eyes. To not ruin the ending to this fic, just know that it will be sick. Call me perverted, I don't care- I _am_.

6.) Also due to recent reviews, I am seeing that there is some confusion about who Kagura really is... _this is a yuyuhakusho fic, not an inuyasha fic, and the next asswipe who gets this Kagura confused with Kagura from Inuyasha will get..._oh, whatever. Seriously, they are very different. Same name different demon. Oh, yeah, I actually _do_ know that Karasu is a crow, don't bitch, cause this is _my_ fic and I can make him a bat if I want to. Anyone who is still having trouble differentiating the two will have to deal with me personally... those who flame, die in shame. -Quota, Blackfoxi.

7.) I am also taking requests, as long as it ties into the story, and _makes sense_. I will also answer questions for any of you that have any, so feel free to ask.

8.) Recently, I was inspired by a picture of Kaname Hagiri (Sniper), that I saw on a website, (I put his picture on my desktop), and was wondering if any of you readers would mind him being in either the sequel to this, or another fanfic, cause it's too late for him in this one. He seriously is one of my favorite characters and I would hate to leave him out of my fanfics, plus, he's just the type of person to be in here. He's the one guy in the red jacket from the Chapter Black arc (and he is _still_ alive!), so if there are any Sniper fans out there, hollah.

9.) (you knew this was coming) _Review_. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeee?

...Forgive me for the long authoress notes, but I had alot to say that was important. (please don't tell me I'm making _those_ too long) Happy FanFiction!

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho or any of it's characters, I do, however, own Kagura, my poems, and a Karasu trading card... it's shiny.

**Illusions Decive And Kill, By Blackfoxi**

_Our World Is Coming To An End_

_So many things I want to say_

_To you, my precious, my dear_

_So many lies I keep telling you_

_To mask our relentless fear_

_I never did want you for worry_

_About how much time we had left_

_I never did want you to know_

_That we'd soon be claimed by Death_

_Forgive me for not telling you sooner_

_That our world was coming to an end_

_Forgive me for not being the best lover_

_And a good, honest, close friend_

_So, in this small amount of time_

_That the two of us have left_

_I promise to be a better companion to you_

_Before we're claimed by Death._

**Chapter 14: Nowhere Left To Hide**

_Kurama's POV:_

_I did as Genkai told me, and left Reikai to find Hiei. Some things did go through my mind on my way back to Ningenkai. Where was Hiei? Why did he leave me? Would he even be alive by the time I found him?_

_At least I didn't have to worry about that anymore._

_I found him in a corn field, just randomly wandering around. I guess he thought it was a safe place for him to hide. But little does he realize that Kagura can fly, and a corn field is no match for her bird's eye view. I approached him, and tapped him on the shoulder._

_...I guess I shouldn't have done that._

_End Kurama's POV_

Hiei quickly unsheathed his katana, whirled around, and slashed the body of what he thought was his attacker.

He was so wrong.

Kurama clutched his left shoulder in pain, staggered forward a bit, and fell toward Hiei, who caught the falling kitsune just before he hit the ground.

"Kitsune!" Hiei cried, holding him tightly to his body. "Forgive me- I didn't know!"

Kurama put a finger up to Hiei's lips. "Hush, my koibito, it's alright. It doesn't hurt- really."

Hiei continued to embrace the injured fox. Kurama was about to hush him again when he felt something wrap around his leg. Both Hiei and the fox looked down to see what appeared to be a vine of some plant... only... it was covered in blood, and not his own.

Hiei tugged on the vine, trying to pull it off, when then, it began to tighten to the point it was cutting off his circulation. Kurama cried out as Hiei continued to fight with the menacing plant, but to no avail. He was about to pull out his katana to cut the plant, but then, it began to slowly drag Kurama through the field. Kurama screamed, and Hiei grabbed onto him, trying to keep him from being pulled who-knows-where. There was something on the other end of the vine, and it wasn't letting go.

Hiei yanked violently and something came flying out from the darkness. It collided with the frightened couple, Hiei threw it off of them, and the boys jumped up and backed away from it.

Kurama screamed again, burrowing his head into Hiei.

On the cold hard ground was the bloodied and dismembered corpse of Koenma.

"_Kagura!_" Hiei yelled out into the night sky, holding the fox tightly, "You coward! Come down here and fight me, bitch!"

Kurama looked down at Hiei. He never seemed so angry before, so ready to tear Kagura up into bits and pieces, and it frightened him a little. Still, he clung to his side. Kurama then felt something touch his neck and he yelped. Hiei whirled around to face the menace, katana ready to kill.

Kurama's eyes widened and he grabbed Hiei's arm.

"Hiei- _don't_!"

Hiei stopped and looked at the kitsune. The redhead only pointed.

It was a scarecrow, only, the body was stuffed with what looked like internal human organs. The stench of blood was overwhelming, and the fox had a strong sense of smell, so he nearly fainted. But the head... it was covered in a brown sack, which also reeked of ningen blood.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Kurama whispered into his ear as Hiei reached forward to pull off the sack...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perched in a tree, the female youkai called out to her mate. The spirit form of Karasu appeared by her side. His ghostly hand touched one of her breasts, and she swatted it away.

"Karasu, guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm so close to my dream... I can almost taste it..." she whispered into his ear. He came closer to her, wrapping his translucent arms around her, wishing he was alive so that she could feel him.

"Yesssssssssss..." he crooned.

"I want to finish what I started so badly, but... I..."

"What is it, baby?"

She moaned quietly. "One more person stands in my way of destroying Kurama once and for all."

"Hiei?"

"He's just... so strong, and I'm not sure if I can..."

Karasu nuzzled her neck. "There shall be none of this pessimistic talk. If you could destroy the rest of the Reiki Tantei, then Hiei and Kurama are no match for you."

Kagura sighed heavily. "But-"

"No buts." he interuppted, "Do away with all this negative self-talk. How can you even begin to doubt your own abilities, your demonic powers? I trained you to be strong, and strong you are!"

"Karasu..."

"Are you just perhaps exausted? You think you're becoming weaker and you're really just tired?" he inquiried. She nodded. "Then let me take care of Hiei for you. You must be _very_ weary for you to speak so negatively about yourself- I know you, and your ego is just about as big as your breasts are."

Kagura shot him a dirty look.

Karasu continued, "If you give me permission, then Hiei will fall victim to me. That way, should in case I not survive, you can continue on in your quest and fulfill your dreams."

"Oh, so now it's _your_ turn to whine and complain about how weak you are?" Kagura smirked, "Some trainer _you_ are."

"Shut up." he retorted as he gave his lover a peck on the cheek, then vanished.

Kagura sighed again and looked up into the night sky. A full moon illuminated the darkness of night.

_Kuronue... father... can you see this full moon from beyond the realm of life? Can you see the darkness hide from it's beams? Can you... see... _me

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei whipped of the sack that covered the gory horror from underneath. Kurama stared, too frightened to know what to do.

It was the disembodied head of Genkai.

Her eyes were carved out and her mouth was fixed open, her eyeballs on her tongue, which was sticking out. Her grayish hair was stained with her own blood, that hair that _wasn't_ shaved off, that is; her hairline started- or ended halfway back on her head, and carved into the top of her head was a short message:

_"Kurama, Hiei, tonight, your bodies and souls are _mine._"_

Horray! The end of another chapter in this chilling saga! Oh, I must inform you that this individual chapter was started around Thanskgiving, so it's been about a month since I last updated. Forgive me, but life as a freshman is _so hard_, I can _never_ get to my own computer to type stuff other than homework. Where's summer vacation when you need it? I'll hopefully start my next chapter during X-mas break. Oh, and speaking of X-mas, for an early present, I bought myself a Kurama plushie! How weird is _that_! (Daire-Floresta, you _know_ what I'm gonna do to it) Hopefully you read the opening notes, because there was important information there. And I'll try to shorten _those_. I'll get started on the next chapter right away, but until then, Blessed be, Blackfoxi. Oo


	15. Negotiation

Welcome back, readers. I have promised to make the opening notes short and sweet so that you can get to the fic right away. So- here goes:

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho or any of it's characters, I do, however, own Kagura and my poems. _And the plushie!_

**Illusions Deceive And Kill, By Blackfoxi**

_Here I Am_

_Here I am in the darkness_

_Did you wait long for me?_

_I came here, just for you._

_Just so you can see me._

_Have you waited forever_

_Just so that we could be together?_

_Have you waited forever_

_To be in the darkness with me?_

**Chapter 15: Negotiation**

"Hiei, we have to leave this place." Kurama shook his arm. "Kagura knows where we are. We can't let her know where we are!"

Hiei just removed the redhead's hand from his limb. "It's okay, no matter where we go, she'll find us anyway. Which means we need to spend less time running and more time defending ourselves."

"But running _is_ a form of defense!" the fox retorted.

Hiei turned to face him. His eyes pleaded with the jagansi, begging him to go to a safe haven, one that was more safe than the field they were in now. Hiei smirked and gave in to his request. "Okay... if it will make you feel better, then let us leave."

Kurama sighed in relief. "That's just what I wanted to hear."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere nearby, a shadowy apparition watched them, waiting...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama and Hiei wandered through the tall stalks of corn or whatever crop it was to an unknown destination. Kurama glanced down at Hiei; he said nothing. Kurama looked away from him. He then fell a tug on his arm. He looked down at Hiei, who's hand was slowly going up his arm. Kurama stopped walking abruptly, causing Hiei to bump into him.

"Hiei, what are you doing?"

Hiei looked up at him, a small grin on his face.

"_Nani?_"

"You're... touching me funny."

"Am I...?"

"..._Naze?_"

"...Because... I love you."

Kurama stared at him funny. "... This isn't the time for that, my koibito. You were the one that said we needed to spend less time running and more time defending ourselves. And you're... revealing emotions that would leave me vunerable..."

"Am I...?"

"_Hiei!_" Kurama whirled around and grabbed Hiei, shaking him. "This is _not_ the time for-"

"Oh..." Hiei sighed, "Never mind..."

They continued walking, when again the fox felt a familiar hand upon his side, this time starting at the nape of his neck, trailing down along his spine, ...and lower...

"Hiei!" once again, Kurama snapped, "Kagura will surely find us and kill us if you keep fooling around like this! You're being too careless!"

"Am I...?"

Kurama sighed, a bit annoyed at the carelessness of his beloved.

_He isn't acting at all like himself..._

Kurama glaced down at his koibito. Hiei returned the look with a small grin...a weird glint in his eye...

_It's as almost as if he was possesed..._

"Kurama."

The kitsune broke out of his train of thought and looked back at his koibito. "_Nani?_"

"Don't you just feel that it's almost pointless to run and hide from Kagura? Don't you just feel that... no matter what we do... we will die by her hand?"

Kurama immediately stopped in his tracks and glared at Hiei. Hiei just smiled sweetly.

"No." the fox replied coldly. What was Hiei saying?

"Well..." Hiei continued on, hands clapsed behind his back, and he skipped ahead. "I think that she will kill us. And who knows, K-chan? Maybe Death isn't a bad thing at all. It might even be fun."

_Wait a minute..._, Kurama thought, _...didn't Karasu say something like that to me during the Dark Tournament?_

The words of a familiar enemy rang in his head.

_Who knows? It might even be fun._

Kurama stopped Hiei with his hand.

"Come out, Karasu."

Hiei looked down at the hand preventing him from advancing forward and chuckled. He glanced up at the kitsune.

Only fiery green emeralds glared back.

"Oh, my love," Hiei muttered under his breath, his voice seeming...distorted. "I was afraid it would come to this..."

Before Kurama could utter a single word in retaliation, a sharp blade rushed across his cheek. Upon Hiei's face was a sadistic countannance that showed pleasure in it's expression when watching Kurama wince in pain, covering the laceration. The fox staggered a bit, and when Hiei took a step toward him, Kurama hissed in his lowest voice,

"_Come near me, and I swear to God and Satan that I will mutilate you._"

A hurt expression chased away the sadistic one upon Hiei's face, accompanied by a pout. "My koibito, I thought you loved me. Kurama-"

"_Don't speak, don't even move_," Kurama scowled, "Don't think that being in _my_ koibito's body will keep me from slicing off your precious limbs."

"So you _don't_ love Hiei?" Karasu spoke through his body.

Only fiery green emeralds glared back.

"... Hiei _knows_ that I love him... enough to kill _him_ to get rid of _you_."

Karasu gasped in a mocking fashion. "You would really hurt the one you sought to protect, the only one left alive? You would _really_ kill us?"

"_Really_."

"...Well I'm just afraid that will not do now, will it?"

Karasu lunged forward at the wounded kitsune and pinned him down before he had a chance to avert the attack. Kurama struggled to get free underneath him, as Karasu's legs wrapped around his hips. The demon licked his lips, in lustful victory, which reminded the kitsune of something a certain bat had done to him recently.

_No... not again... I don't want to... relive that moment... again..._

"My fox... oh how I have _longed_ for the day, the moment you would submit your body to me." Karasu hissed. Even though Kurama hated the demon with all of his soul, with Karasu in Hiei's body, it was... hard for him to resist. It was hard for him to retaliate.

"I didn't want for it to be this way, having to seduce you with a body that is not of my own, against your will above all else, but if I must, then I must."

He leaned forward into Kurama ear and whispered,

"And I _must_ see that dazzling Youko form of yours..."

With a sudden display of strength, Kurama pushed the possessed body of of him and threw it down on the ground.

"Are you out of your goddamn mind! You would risk your life just for _that_ hellion! If he _ever_ resurfaced, he would rip you to shreds! How stupid _are _you!" Kurama yelled, though in his mind, he knew what he had just said was a lie. If Youko really _had_ came out, that sick, sadistic bastard would have gotten his wish... and so much more...

"Come now, my dear, I am not so foolish enough to bring upon my own demise." Karasu smirked. "I know how Youko would react once he lays eyes on _me_."

"Like he'd really submit to a sleaze like you." the kitsune hissed. Karasu frowned.

"Sleaze? My love, what cruel words come out of your mouth, pass those full, pinkish lips of yours that would compel me to forgive you for that last statement." He approached the fox, and without warning, slowly and sensually brushed his finger across the contours of his lips. Kurama tensed.

"My sweet kitsune... please... let me see him..."

Amist his constant nagging, the redhead felt a sharp pain run up his spine and into his head like a bolt of lightning. It throbbed, gnawing at his nerves, pounding so hard that it drowned out any outside noise, along with Karasu. His vision blurred, then blacked out. His whole body went cold. Kurama began to lose his balance, swaying back and forth. Right before he fell back, Karasu rushed behind him and caught the decending kitsune.

"My love... you can't deny me of him any longer..."

Kurama didn't, or, _couldn't_ hear him any longer. White noise clogged his ears, while infinite blackness veiled his eyes.

_What is this? Why are my senses doing this, _Kurama thought.

An ill wind passed through the prone body of the kitsune.

_Because you refuse to let me out, sweet Shuichi..._

Kurama panicked upon hearing the familiar voice reply to him in his head.

_It's me, sweet ningen... you cannot hold me within you any more..._

Kurama tried to fight back against the heavy force that was crushing his soul, but he was becoming exausted.

_Give up, sweet ningen... my will is stronger than yours..._

Kurama's spirit was being overtaken by the other inside him, and he completely exausted his strenghth trying to fight him off. _He's right,_ he sadly realized.

_It's over._

Karasu, still clinging onto the fox, winced when he noticed the kitsune's red hair melting away into strands of fine silver. Karasu put him down at that point, backing away from the morphing body.

Great youki lashed out from the kitsune, in rays of white, and the demon backed away farther to avoid being sliced by them. Off in the skies, a reddish light shone, and in a brilliant bolt of crimson lightning, decended the demon's partner alongside him. Her ears perked at the sight of the flaming white youki before her.

"Karasu..." she began, looking at him, then at the fox, then back at him. "Why do you look like that?"

He turned to the woman beside him. "Kagura-san, I merely had to... possess this body, in order to trick him."

"And did it work?"

Karasu motioned toward the flames of youki.

"We will soon see, won't we?"

The entire field was set ablaze, in a dazzling show of spectacular energy. Light emanated from the center of the cloud of youki.

Out came a form that was completely different from the last.

"_Konbanwa_... _Youko-san_." Kagura smiled wickedly as the silver kitsune approached him. Karasu's lustful eyes scanned his form.

"I didn't come out to see _you_, Kagura." He bitterly replied, "I came out only to negoiate with your partner."

"Really?" Karasu grinned, obviously thinking of forbidden things.

"You..." Youko hissed, "Get out of my koibito."

"But I _like_ it in here." Karasu pleaded with him. "It's nice how much you're attracted to my body."

"A body that is not yours."

Kagura stepped in between the two quibbering demons. "I have heard enough from you two." She turned toward her ally. "You promised me that he would be dead before I had to step in a do anything. Why is this kitsune standing before me..._alive_?"

"Kagura, dear, you needn't worry about him killing me." Youko intervened.

"Shut up, will you!" She whirled around to snap at the fox, "Can't you see that I busy right now!"

Karasu slither over to the fox and began to touch him. "Kagura, let's at least hear what he has to say."

Youko swiped his lecherous hand away from his ass. "If you want me dead so bad, then your wish _will_ be granted- in exchange for one thing."

Kagura stepped forward, intrigued by his offer. "I'm listening."

"If you want me to die, then I offer my life to you. I also offer my flesh to your lecherous partner, in exchange for one thing."

"And that thing is..."

Youko pointed at the demon who was impersonating Hiei. "You... out of his body. _Now_."

"But without this flesh, I will not have a host body to walk the earth in!" Karasu whined.

"Like I said," Youko continued, "I offer my body to you both. You don't have to kill me if that is not what you desire. If you want to, then expel both mine and the ningen's soul out of this flesh. I can serve as your host body. I can serve as anything you want me to. But you _must_ leave Hiei's body first."

"But due to the extreme degrees I went to possess him, Hiei's soul might leave with mine if I exit this host's body." Karasu pointed out.

"He is better off dead than sharing a body with _you_, you wretched lech." Youko retorted.

Kagura cocked her head to the side. "So, what you're saying is... is that if Karasu de-possesses Hiei's body, then you'll surrender yourself to us? You're sure that you _really_ want to do this? I have never seen anyone as desperate as _you_."

Youko looked at the ground. "I am sure."

Kagura turned to her partner. "Alright, Karasu, show's over. Leave him."

The possessed body backed away from the other two demons. Hiei's eyes glowed a bright violet for a second. Then as the glow faded, the body slumped over, and a shadowy appariton exited the prone figure.

"There you have it, Kurama. Karasu's out. He kept his end of the promise, and now..." Kagura licked her sharp fingernails, "It's time to fufill yours."

Youko winced. Those nails...they shone with the light of an assassin. She was ready for this. She was ready for him to die. Youko kneeled before her.

"My life is yours to take, Kagura..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forgive me for taking so long to update. School and everything, that's my excuse. This may or may not be a good chapter, I don't know, but I tried my best. I decided to leave this chapter at a cliffhanger, hoping that you all will come back for more. I will hopefully try to update during the summer, okay?

Blessed Be, Blackfoxi.Oo

Japanese notes:

_Nani_ what?

_Naze_ why?

_Konbanwa_ good evening

- just so you know.


	16. IDK FILLER HERE!

**Time Out: Ok, just as a filler, here is something for hardcore IDK fans who are impatient with my taking- so- long- to- update- ness. If you do not wish to be informed about IDK and IDK sequel spoilers, skip this "chapter" and continue reading whan I post an actual chapter of IDK after this. It really is in your best intrest to read, though. **

**ATTENTION: This segment contains spoilers. This is not a chapter for entertainment. You have been warned, so don't complain.**

Here's an idea for the sequel to IDK:

Oka, I am stuck on the current fanfic, _Illusions Deceive and Kill_, and I thought of something last night. IDK fans (Daire) must be growing impaitient with me for taking so long to update. 5.5 chapters left to go, and I have to have a sequel for this. Which is when I got the idea for the storyline.

The date is 1/24/06, just so I don't forget.

I wanted the sequel of IDK to be called, _I Wish I Had Never Lived_, and yes, it is a suicide based story. I have an idea for how IDK should end, with Hiei dead, and Kurama alive. Though I have no idea what to do with Karasu, Kagura would _supposedly_ be killed in IDK... but returns in a different form in _Wish_, to haunt the hell out of Kurama and to make him wish that, as the title goes, he had never lived.

Kagura must be in the sequel, I thought, or else IDK fans (Daire) would not be interested. Uh, then again, I should finish IDK before she and the others behead me.

I should really be more concerned with IDK, but I had this idea, and I didn't want it to go away. I was also wondering about the title. Why was the fanfiction called _Illusions Deceive and Kill_? I know the opening poem was called IDK and that was the inspiration I needed to create Kagura and this fucked up fic. Perhaps I should clarify it's meaning in the upcoming chapters before I get a review from an unsatisfied reader saying that they don't understand why it's called IDK. Well...

It's called IDK because Kagura is a deceptious little bitch, always manipulative and toying with others' lives to get what she wants, in this case, revenge, always stooping to trickery, and maybe that's why you can grow to love/hate her. She has an ally, Karasu, who also wants revenge against Kurama, and the two team up to get what they both want and they want the same thing. But Karasu's motives run deeper, and the reality is, he's _using_ her, playing on her weak points so that she can fall for his lies, his promises to help her achive her goals. Really, she's just a distraction, so that Kurama and the rest of the Reiki Tantei would never realize that there are far more dangerous things lurking about, waiting for them to be so preoccupied with what they _thought_ was the real danger, that they become sitting ducks. And then there is Youko. Kurama may or may have not reformed, no one knows as long as he is both Shuichi and Youko. Can you truly believe that he has changed for the better? Kagura doesn't, and that's fueling her motives to hate him. And as for Karasu... well, you'll see what he has planned for both the bat and the fox. And that, folks, lies the true meaning of IDK. Everything you have come to believe in never really existed, and we are all serving some purpose that we do not know of. And for those who believe, in this fic, end up either deceived, or dead, or _both_. That their lives were all a lie, and they believed it. That's what illusions are all about, tricking the eye. Illusions are deceptive, and those who were deceived, died in this fic. Thats what _Illusions Deceive and Kill_ means.

There, are you _happy_ now, Izzy? You just explained one of the most difficult things behind IDK- it's meaning. Or was it too, all an illusion...? Just kidding. I have to go, soon, but I'll be back later to continue this writer's block madness, in multi colors, to say the least (on my microsoft word program). So...see ya (don't wanna be ya)- in a few hours...

...Oka, I ish back from places, to continue this madness that I have started earlier today. Now, where was I? Ah, yes, I had just explained the meaning of IDK. It's not all that complex, if you really think about it, but in this world we live in, there are dummies who can't understand the meaning of _anything_, and those are the people who complain because their own stupidity is blocking their eyes from seeing and their ears from hearing. Got me? That's why people have to explain shit, and they spend so much time doing it, they don't have time to concentrate more on the story; they had to stop and explain. All because of _who_? _Dumbass._

...Sorry, just had to get my point across.

Alrighty, now it's time to get back on track. And the track should be on IDK's sequel: _I Wish I Had Never Lived_. Now, before I forget what I had in mind, IDK supposedly ends with Hiei dead. Kurama survived somehow, and Kagura dissappears, with him thinking that she's dead. The fate of Karasu, now to me, is unknown; I dunno what to do with him. But Kurama is, again, our main focus here, just like he is in all of my previous fics. He's heartbroken, all of the things he had left to live for are now all gone. His mother, Hiei, and everyone else (who's not all that important). Sure, you may think it's all because of this busty chick who came out of nowhere, Kagura, but if you've paid attention all during IDK, you know that she's pissed because Youko Kurama tore her life apart. Friends and family dead, that sort of stuff. So, now Kurama is living a different life, although not his own, and he has a different perspective of things. What Kagura had lost (due to him, I might add), Kurama had lost now, too. He saw the error of his ways...but now it's too late. Everyone is gone, except for him. Because of him. And Kurama feels so much guilt that he wants to rid the world of himself, for good. Yes, suicide.

But wait. Who is this familiar woman who appears to him to help him get through? Perhaps its... Kagura in a different form? And what does _help_ really mean? Can you trust her after all that she has done? Kurama doesn't know. She appears in a whole new form and identity, though I plan to drop clues as to who she really is. And she's not the only one. I have had requests and suggestions to put Kaname Hagiri (Sniper) in this new fic. He's angsty and complex, quite the philosopher, and I thought that he would be perfect. Plus, he's my fav, and I rarely ever see him in any YYH fics. And, everyone else is dead, so...

I had also just realized that Yusuke's main squeeze, Keiko Yukimura, was not in IDK. I kinda forgot to put her in there. I hate her, by the way. And Atsuko's name was only mentioned _once_. Hey, since I put in Shiori, why not continue this motherly madness? And I forgot Shizuru! sobs I plan to have Keiko, Atsuko, and Shizuru enter this storyline, to mourn the lost, and place blame and shame on Kurama for their deaths. It puts pressure on Kurama-san, and makes him feel all the more guilty. Thus, Kurama goes on the breaking point, and is near on the verge of suicide, when, quote-unquote, "Kagura" sees him in pain and offers him her sympathy. Or in her case, empathy.

Kurama tries to make himself forget it all. But how can he when his beloved Hiei has left him in this cruel Ningenkai? His dreams are plagued with nightmares of recent events, and his days aren't that better, either. He leaves Tokyo in search of a job in Nagasaki. (Why Nagasaki? Well, it _is_ far from Tokyo.) He finds a job in a cafe, unlikely of all places, called the _Shizuka na Uta_ (Silent Song). The atmosphere of this place was so dark and goth-loli, and it reminded him of his beloved Hiei. Even though he wanted to forget how he died, he still wanted to keep his memory alive. ...Dammit, I have to go eat dinner, so, see ya in a few...

...Oka, now I ish back from din-din. I had Dino Food, btw, but that's besides the point. Now, to back it up a little, Shuichi-chan in his younger years, learned about music from his mother, Shiori. Shiori was in love with it, and taught her son to love it, too. Shuichi became particularly fond of the violin, and ever since then, he has longed to pursue a career in the musical arts. Well, now all that he had lived for is dead, and Kurama remembers the pain. But he tries to forget, by keeping the happy memories alive. He moves to Nagasaki, the beautiful coastal seaports giving him inspiration to start life anew. He searches for a job, and finds a newly opened, and nearly desolate cafe downtown. He goes in and is taken aback by the mystical aura of the place, a feeling washing over him. He becomes hyptotized, and maybe it's because, it reminded him of the places where Hiei and himself had shared their love (not _made_ it, so don't even think that way). He meets with the manager and founder of the _Shizuka na Uta_, and I had planned to have her name be Shomei, which means _illumination_, but I want it to be another name, because guess who "Shomei" (I'll call her that for now) really is. ...Kagura-sama-chan! WoOt! Plus, the place was in dire need of an entertainer, hoping it would bring in more customers. Kurama offers his talents, and Shomei hires him, 'nuff said. Oka, so Kurama works there, makes pay, and begins to lead a normal life, despite his dark past. But then, when a distressed Keiko finds him and questions Yusuke's and Kuwabara's disappearance, Kurama's life takes a turn for the worst.

Back in Tokyo, Atsuko becomes very worried. It has been months since she had seen her son. Shizuru also wonders about her brother. Keiko assumed that their disappeance must have been Reikai-oriented. She looks for Genkai at her temple, but she is nowhere to be seen. Which is when she gets desparate. Botan hasn't answered to her cries, either. She tries a final trump card and goes to look for Kurama back at the abandonned Minamino residence. Luckily for Kurama, Shiori's bloody remains were swiped clean, but Keiko does some searching, and finds these realator papers saying that Kurama has movesd to Nagasaki (I don't know how _that_ would work, but there _was_ some tip off that Kurama had left Tokyo) She looks long and hard, finally finding him. This was the last thing he needed, how could he tell her that Yusuke and all of the others were dead? She begins to interogate, Kurama brilliantly answering her questions to make himself look less conspicious. Keiko gets fed up with him, finally guessing that they were dead, and when Kurama hesitated to answer, that confirmed her suspicions. Finally wanting to rid himself of her, Kurama tells her the whole story. Infuriated with him, Keiko betrays him, alerts Atsuko and Shizuru, which by now, Kurama is devastated. The only closest things he had left of friends turned their backs on him, and then he realized that, maybe it _was_ all his fault. He then decides to kill himself, when he is then reminded of his dreams, and Hiei. Hiei had once told him that it would make him the happiest man alive if Kurama's dreams came true, which was if he became a master violinist. Kurama seeks the advice from the closest thing he had to Genkai, Shomei, (without telling her the exact story, of course). She tells him that no matter what losses he had beared in life, to keep going, or some Dr. Phil crap like that. ...Dammit, I have to leave for tonight! Why can't I ever finish this! _Why!_ I hate time. But it's been fun. Maybe I'll finish this some other time.

- Ended, 1/24/06...I will be back! Oo

...I have returned to finish what I have started. The date is now 1/28/06. And where I left off, Shomei-san gives Kurama-chan advice, thus saving him from taking his own life (for now), although she did not know it. Kurama tries to turn his life back around, but then again, he gets a call from Shizuru, who's threating to kill him for the death of her brother.

Crap. I hafta stop again.

-Ended, 1/28/06.

Oka, I know I haven't been on the computer forever, but I just remebered that I have to work on this thing. The date is currently 6/9/06. Yeah, I know I waited nearly 5 months to continue, and I'm very sorry for doing that, but in between schoolwork and schoolwork, I can never get anything done, dammit. So I continue:  
Shizuru threatens Kurama. This time, he attempts suicide because of all the stress. I don't know how, but Shomei finds him and stops him, puts him under watch; I don't know how that would work either. Oh well. Skipping some minor story parts, later, Keiko and co. put charges on him for the murder of Yusuke, etc. The rest of the story goes on with Kurama and additional characters, including Shomei and Sniper, dealing with Kurama's personal problems like trying to fight some sort of drug addiction (don't know what drug yet), being in a mental institution, and later going to jail. I refuse to give away the rest of the story; 1: because I don't know what to do, and 2: I already told you guys enough.

So, because I haven't been working on IDK, _Wish_ won't be released anytime soon. Because IDK fans are getting restless, I decided to put in a filler for an idea to the IDK sequel, which took 6 months for me to think about. Anyone in high school would know what I'm talking about. Yes, I'm still gonna do what I said and complete my 20 chapter quota for IDK. But I have writer's block. So don't get too excited. I note that today was the last day of school for my area. Summer vacation starts NOW, so expect me around a lot on this summer, maybe not posting my own works, but reading some of yours. Oh well. The idea for _Wish_ is still up for debate, so if anyone dislikes, then suggest something of your own. This time and this time only, I will _not_ accept flames or comments belittling my ideas. I'm trying my best to please my readers, but rudeness will not be tolerated. Okay? If you have questions or comments, either contact me via fanfic review, or mail me :

username: blackfoxi

Thank you for taking the time out of your day and reading this. Forgive me for interuppting your reading process.

Blessed be, Blackfoxi.Oo


	17. Deception

So, only 4 more chapters to go after this one. Then, a sequel to this entire fic. I have so much to do in so little time, and I have writer's block, too! Oh, what's a girl to do? Well, enough of that 'woe is me' crap. On with chapter 16.

Disclaimer: Etc, etc.

**Illusions Deceive And Kill, By Blackfoxi**

_The Sacrifices Which Weren't Worth It._

_The only things I had left_

_I lost because of you._

_The only things I had left_

_Had much more worth than you._

_As I drown in my own self-pity,_

_I look up from the pit of despair._

_I wondered if you would_

_Make the same sacrifice for me._

_But then, I see your grinning face-_

_You ungrateful bastard-_

_I knew you wouldn't._

_I knew that if you saw me suffering_

_You probably wouldn't care._

_It never was worth it at all,_

_To doom myself to endless despair._

_It was never worth the sacrifices I made_

_For someone who would never care._

**Chapter 16: The Chaos That Comes From Deception**

"My life is yours to take, Kagura. Kill me now." Youko repeated again, making sure she heard every word. Kagura's ears perked up and a confused look took over her face.

_Something's wrong,_ she thought. _Why does this seem so easy?_

_"Kagura, take him."_ Karasu's voice rang in her head. _"Take his life before he tries anything sneaky." _

Kagura stayed motionless as Youko stared her down.

_"Take him now. DO IT."_

She remained frozen on the spot. Youko grinned.

"So I guess after all of these threats you've been making about killing me, you're too much of a coward to go through with it, eh? And after I gave you my neck, too..."

_"Kagura, what the hell is the matter with you! Kill him, goddammit!"_

She still remained frozen.

_"Are you retarded! Why won't you do as I say, you stupid bitch! Kill him now, or I will cut your head open as well as his!"_

Kagura's lips moved as she muttered, "...I... I... I can't..."

_"...What the fuck! You can and you WILL! If you don't, I swear to god I will stab and rape and burn you until you come to your senses!"_

Fearful of Karasu's wrath, she contemplated on fufilling his orders... but instead she sank to the ground, in a heap of pathetic torment.

"I can't! Something just...doesn't feel right about this..."

Karasu's ghost hovered over Hiei's prone body, with a menacing glare in his eyes. His soul melted back into the body as Kagura and Youko watched from a distance. Then slowly, the body got up. It came closer to the two.

Then closer.

Youko stood up and backed away.

Kagura remained frozen.

Karasu stopped right in front of her.

"I knew it... all this time you were _using_ me..." Kagura moaned.

Karasu remained silent.

"Answer me! You were using me to get to Youko, weren't you! You don't care anymore about what I wanted, or was that all a lie, too! I _know_ this! If you weren't using me, then it wouldn't matter to _you_ if he was dead or not! Just admit it, you perverted bastard!"

Without warning, Karasu's hand lashed out and grabbed her neck, wringing it tightly.

"Well, damn. You're smarter than I took you for. I guess not all whores are complete idiots... Of course, " He motioned toward the fox, "He's standing, and you're alive as well..."

"What do you mean...?" Kagura choked.

Karasu tightened his grip on her neck. "The _both_ of you can't live, not on my watch."

Youko intervened.

"Wait a second, you ugly fuck. Are you saying that if _I_ live, _she_ dies?"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying." Karasu smiled lustfully. "But my dear Youko, since when are _you_ interested in the fate of this lowlife? I thought you _wanted_ her to die. After all, _she_ was the one who killed all of your family and friends..."

"Hah! _My_ family and friends! Those vermins you speak of are the friends of _Shuichi Minamino_, not _me_. I could care less about them! The only thing I cared for was Kuronue...and Hiei, whose body _you _were supposed to leave!" Youko snapped.

"_You_ never fufilled your end of the deal, so why should _I_?"

"My death wasn't the end of the deal, it was _her killing me_. After all, I would have been the first thing she killed tonight..."

"What are you implying, kitsune? Are you accusing _me_ of being the murderer!" Karasu yelled.

"_YES!_ Yes, you incompetent asshole, yes! Like hell Kagura would be smart enough- and strong enough to murder the entire Reiki Tantei and others without being unharmed! This 'plan' of yours could only come from a perverted mastermind like _you_. She was just an assassin working under you, doing everything you told her to! And she was willing to do it, too. Because you preyed on her one weakness- her thirst for revenge. You promised her love and friendship, pretending to be her comrade until she fufilled your desires. Now your job is almost done... so I'm guessing you'll dispose of her soon, am I right?"

"Why Youko," Karasu grinned, dropping the neck of the girl, "Foxes _are_ smart after all..."

"Damn right."

"Wait..." Kagura groaned, crawling toward the fox, "Did you say... that you _cared_ about Kuronue? But I thought you _killed_ him!"

Youko turned toward the girl. "You poor thing. It seems that you were lied to about that, as well..." Her eyes widened as he continued. "I would never stoop so low as to kill my own lover- your father- without knowing the consequences. I wouldn't consider it. I'd knew that if I was stupid enough to murder him, that in the future, you would return with a vengence, something I did not want to happen. Of course, I can't predict the future, and I never expected to have to possess the body of a ningen in utero in order to survive- not how I was planning to spend the rest of my life at all. But I never killed him. The guards at the Netherworld castle we last robbed were his killers. He got caught in a trap and died. There was nothing I could do about it, anyway. But I guess you were told differently, Kagura, because you came back to exact revenge anyway..."

"I was told... That you..." she stammered.

"Never believe _anything_ anyone tells you. This is how you got roped into this elaborate scheme of Karasu's."

Kagura turned to the crow. "You bastard!"

"Quiet, bitch!" He screamed as he kicked the already- injured girl. He whirled around to face Youko. "I have just heard enough out of you as well! I am sick and tired of looking at your faces! Tonight, I am sending the _both_ of you to your graves!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I stopped here so that I could save the best parts in the next chapters. Thank you guys for reviewing, it means alot. Oh, and to Daire: I was actually considering putting Touya (as well as Jin) in the sequel, but I don't know where! Don't worry, I'll figure it out. I told you I would be updating quicker now! Let's just hope I keep this trend going! I know I haven't put enogh effort into this one. So expect more morbid sadness in future chapthers, ok? Stay kool. O.o

Blessed be, Blackfoxi. Q.o


	18. What We Do To Survive

Well, it's coming down to the finish, and really, I have no idea how to end this. But for the sake of everyone reading this, I have got to go out with a bang. ...And the banging starts- right here!

... I might as well say this now for those of you that _don't_ know, but the following poem is about Kagura... you'll find out why soon.

Disclaimer: you know the drill.

Warning: bloody gory bloody violent stabbing of the internal organs, causing agonizing pain to injured characters and nauseation to squeemish peoples. 'nuff said.

_Bloody gory bloody gory wootness in my pants. Happy reading! _XD

**Illusions Deceive And Kill, By Blackfoxi**

_If Only_

_I wish emptiness was evanesscent,_

_I wish that lonliness could go away._

_I wish I could recover from the heartache_

_of the pain that wants to stay._

_If only I didn't feel so empty,_

_if only my lonliness would stray,_

_if only the heartache of loss would dissapate,_

_maybe for once, I'd be okay._

**Chapter 17: What We Do To Survive**

Youko's composure remained calm, while Kagura shivered mildly. Karasu, finding where Hiei hid his katana on his body, unsheathed the sword as he approached Kagura.

"You don't even know how to use that thing." Kagura lammented.

"On the contrary," Karasu retorted, "I don't think there's any logic to this blade at all. All you have to do is raise the blade," he whispered as he pressed it to her neck, "...And slice..."

Blood gushed out of Kagura's neck on contact with the blade. She howled and then bent over in agony.

"Hold still, woman," Karasu grunted as he swung the sword again, narrowly missing her again as she ducked, cutting off only a lock of her black hair. He grabbed her arm and dragged her body closer to him. He gave another good, hard swing, and managed to slice off her right arm. Kagura screamed, blood violently spraying out of the severed limb. She rolled over, again dodging another swing from the katana. She sat back up... only to get fully shanked from behind.

"Ah... aaarrrrrgggghhhhhhh..." she groaned as the blade burst through her flesh in the front. Karasu had pierced one of her lungs, as it was beginning to fill up with blood. Her flesh and skin made a soft tearing sound as the sword ripped back through her torso and out of her body. Kagura collapsed.

"Poor thing," Karasu sighed, "If only you'd been more obedient, then maybe you wouldn't be in this position. Maybe we could have been serious lovers..."

"Shut the fuck up, you lacivious bastard. You don't think I feel bad enough because you used my mind and violated my body just so you could do whatever the hell you wanted with Youko! If I had better sense back then, I wouldn't have fallen for your lies. Then again, maybe it's not all _my_ fault..." Kagura hissed.

"Maybe not, my love..." Karasu echoed as he walked away, leaving his former partner to die. He approached Youko.

"Hello, my sweet koibito." He whispered as he dropped the katana. Without warning, he recieved a slap from Youko.

"You have _no right_ to call me that, even if you're in _my_ koibito's body." spat the fox.

"Heh, he's not your koibito anymore, my dear." Karasu advanced on the fox, in a sly, sensual stride. With a quick flick of the wrist, Youko's rose whip lashed out and struck the approaching demon. Karasu only clutched his stomach wound and continued to go forward, reciving another hit from the rose whip, this time upside his head.

"You're only hurting your beloved Hiei." Karasu smiled. Another whip threatened to strike his chest, but he caught it without any haste. the thorns cut into the flesh of his hand as he yanked the vine. Youko flew forward, landing at his feet.

"Oh, my darling kitsune..." Karasu moaned as he bent down to touch the fox, only to get clawed in the face. His hands flew up to his face as Youko got up.

"I'm so sorry, Karasu, I can't seem to sit still as I let you rape me." He retorted in a sarcastic tone.

"Well _that's_ too bad." Karasu lammented, dizzy from blood loss. Resorting to his trump card, the insane demon threw himself onto the kitsune, catching him off guard as the both of them tumbled down to the ground.

"I _will_ have you whether we have to die for it or not!" he screamed, strangling the defenseless fox. Youko fought for air, but was losing the battle.

Back a few yards, Kagura watched from the distance. Her lungs were still filling with blood- but slowly. Her demonic body allowed for her to last longer than humans, but only for a while. She only had a small window of time left, and it was getting smaller by the second. Looking around the field in a desperate attempt to kill the demon, she spotted the katana about a meter or so away. She crawled along the ground, wincing in pain as she inched along, leaving a trail of blood behind her. Reaching the blade, she realized then that she was too weak to throw it, let alone stand at all. She did the only thing left that she could do in her state, but it cost her a great deal of her energy.

"YOUKO!" she yelled. Both he and Karasu turned toward the voice. "Karasu's achellies heel is along his spine! You have to use your whip and hit him in his lower back, Youko!"

Karasu spang up upon hearing this. "You little _bitch_! You couldn't have known that!" He flew towards the failing body and yanked the sword out of her hands. "I'll put you out of your misery, you stupid whore- this time for _good_!" He swung down hard- only to hit a barrier.

"What the hell! Where'd this come from!" He hissed as he looked down at the dying woman inside the pinkish bubble, of which she obviously created with her youki. "Did _you_ do this, Kagura! What kind of fucking trick is this!"

"It's no trick, Karasu." she retorted, "It's just a little something _you_ taught me how to do, back when we were still comrades." She clutched her bosom. She felt lightheaded, meaning that her time was near.

"Putting up this barrier took alot of my own life energy... but it was worth it." She smiled softly as she glanced up at Karasu's sneering face. "Even if I have to die, it's worth it knowing that you're burning in hell alongside me. Then, and only then, can I truly rest in peace."

"SHUT UP!" the demon howled, enraged as Kagura returned his sneer with equal coldness. He raised the katana again...

He dropped the sword when he felt something clawing into his back, at the top. He tried to turn to face his attacker, but the claws had too tight of a grip on his spine. He didn't need to see who it was, anyway.

"Y-Youko! What a surprise!" he stammered, "I didn't know that you were still alive!"

"It seems that you have underestimated my abilities again, you foul demon." Youko hissed, "And Kagura's, too. Someone much smarter than you would have already realized that she lured you here just to distract you..."

Karasu looked back down at the bleeding girl. "It can't be..."

"Oh, but it is," Youko grinned, revealing his sharp fangs, "And it seems to me that karma came back just to bite you in your ugly ass..."

With a slight grunt and no difficulty, the fox demon tore the spine out of his back, swung it around in the air like a whip, and lashed it down on him, cracking open Karasu's skull and busting open all organs inside. A few more whiplashes given by Youko severed the neck, upper torso, and both arms. The body fell in a heap of dismembered pieces, blood raining upon both Youko and Kagura.

Youko dropped the spine and knelt down next to the dying girl, who let down her barrier for him.

"Youko... Karasu's dead?"

"Yes."

"But- but Hiei's body-" she stammered.

Youko softly stroked her bloody cheek. "I know. Hiei is also gone as well, but his sacrifice was not in vain. Now we can all rest in peace. The man who decived you for all these years is no more."

"I, too, will soon be no more," Kagura sighed, "So you might as well finish me."

"Giving up so easily?"

"There's nothing to fight for anymore." she lammented.

"Yes there is," Youko turned away from the girl, "You can now fight for your life. You have your future ahead of you."

"Foolish boy," Kagura moaned, "Can't you see that I'm dying here? And where did all this optimism come from, anyway? You're starting to sound like the ningen."

"The boy has never left me..." Youko sighed as his magnificent strands of silver melted back into crimson locks of hair. The ears and tail faded away, and the body morphed back into that of Shuichi. "... In fact, I've been here this whole time."

"Then why did Youko come out...?"

"Simple." Kurama answered, "Karasu was in Hiei's body, and I'm not sure that Youko could live with that."

"But- he killed- I don't understand-"

"We can never comprehend the motives of a demon as old and as powerful as Youko." Kurama concluded, "It doesn't matter now. Yes, Hiei's dead and I am just so heartbroken, there are no words that I can use to express my sorrow for him and all of the others whose lives were taken tonight." A tear rolled out of his eye. "But the true villian is dead, so I can be happy knowing that they'll be able to rest in peace."

"Such a bright and cheery soul you are. It's utterly disgusting." Kagura smirked, "I don't wanna hear that happy crap in my last living minutes. Please, tell me, what kind of relationship did you have with my mother and father?"

"Kuronue and Kaniko?"

"You didn't kill Kuronue, or so _you_ say, but you have yet to prove to me that your jealousy of Kaniko was the cause of her death." Kagura said.

"I thought you already knew." Kurama gripped her hand tightly, "She died giving birth to you. Only Karasu would come up with that story of me killing her _conveniently_ while she was giving birth so that no one would even think twice about it."

"_I_ would think twice about it." Kagura retorted. "She _is_ my mother, she and my father died when I was very young, around the time that you were in our lives. Is it just conicidence that Youko's vindictiveness seemed to have robbed me of a family in my early years?"

"I don't know. I don't even think _Youko_ knows." answered Kurama, "All I know is that whatever the circumstances were, it was unfair that you were robbed of your parents when you barely knew them."

"_Finally_ you realize why nearly everyone is dead except for you."

Kurama shook his head. "So many people had to die just so that you could rid the pain in your heart, it's terrible, I know." he then smiled, "But I don't blame you. I don't see a vicious murderer when I look at you, Kagura. I see a crying child within the body of a beautiful woman who disguises her pain and sorrow with fantastic displays of strength and cunning. But no matter how strong you appear on the outside, I can still see that orphaned little girl on the inside." Kurama sighed. "I just wish now that I could have done something to comfort her, to comfort you, before you died with a soul that could never be able to just put this all in the past."

"Kurama, do you even know what you're talking about!" Kagura hissed, "I'm dying here, and I hafta go out listening to your Dr. Phil bullshit. Honestly dude, do you have _any_ respect for the dying?" She clutched her chest as her body was seized in another wave of pain.

Kurama gingerly picked her up and held her in his arms. "Kagura, I just wish that circumstances weren't like this. Maybe we've could have been friends."

The girl snickered. "Friends? Ha! Like _anyone _would want to be my friend. The only thing I wish to have been is to have been alive to see _you_ die."

Kurama shook his head. "Then if that's the case, then you wish is never coming true."

"I _do _have one last request." Kagura noted. "I'm dumb as hell to be entrusting _you _ with this, but..." She held out her hand as a black crystal orb formed in it. "This is the domitory form of the rare black crystal bow that Kuronue gave me before he died. I find it ironic how it came out of the _exact same_ Reikai vault that you stole the Forlorn Hope out of. Methinks maybe you shouldn't have used it then."

"If I didn't save Shiori with it, then none of this would have happened. When I stole it, I was confronted by Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi, and through several more encounters and alliances, the Reiki Tantei was born. Aside from me, they were your main target, and I wouldn't have reacted as badly if I didn't lose the people whom I called my friends."

"There you go again with that friendship shit." Kagura lammented.

"Then for your sake, I'll stop." said Kurama, only to recieve a glare from the female demon. "Kagura, you are a strong woman. You possess powers that an S-class like Youko can't even wield. You could be deadly if you kept at your training."

"I already _am_, dumbass. And don't bother with the fake compliments, Kurama. Everyone you ever knew is dead, so you must hate my fucking guts, right?"

Kurama shook his head. "No, my darling. If you can learn to forgive me, then I can surely forgive you."

"What an idiot." Kagura said to herself. "Kurama, I _never_ forgave you, I never will, not you, not anyone else. Got that?"

"I understand." Kurama sighed as Kagura violently coughed up a torrent of blood, spraying the crimson liquid all over Kurama. "Kagura!" he gasped as she continued to wheeze and fight for air.

"Don't worry Kagura, I have herbs that can-"

"No."

"_No?_"

Kagura put her finger to his lips. "My time is near. So just let me die in peace- _alone_."

"No, Kagura! I refuse to leave you!"

"Leave me, foolish boy," Kagura snapped, "Or go to hell with me. Your call."

Kurama was taken aback by the sudden evil glint in her eye. "You want me..."

"To die alongside me? Yes." Kagura turned away from the fox. "I don't want to die knowing that you were tonight's only survivor. It would make me feel inferior to you." She turned back around and with her last bit of strength, held out her hand. "Come to hell with me, my darling. Come to where everyone else rests in their eternal suffering."

"Kagura- why!" Tears poured out of the eyes of the kitsune. "Why does it have to end like this!"

"Don't get sentimental on me, boy. There's just no other way." Kagura offered him her hand again.

"I...can't..."

An evilly seductive smile took over her bloodstained lips, the first true face of the ruthless killer buried inside the dying woman.

"Baby, join me in death..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, if any of you readers listen to the finnish rock band, His Infernal Majesty, (HIM), then ya'll'd know that last line was from _Join Me_. I'm sorry to make that reference, but that was what I was listening to as I was typing this. The Heartagram is my inspiration behind my stories. Okay, getting off topic.

Okay, don't panic Kagura fans (this means _you_, Daire). This bitch ain't out of the picture yet, as well as Karasu. We still have 3 chapters to go! So try and keep up with me, I had a little break now, but now that I plan to be updating more now, there is a chance that before summer ends, I will have begun the sequel. I love you all. Blessed be, Blackfoxi. XD


	19. No More Games

So, the story is drawing to a close, everyone's dead except our beloved kitsune and my lovely little bat. Oh, I know I keep leaving you all on cliffhangers, but I hope that's incentive enough for you all to keep reading. T-minus 3 chapters and counting.

Disclaimer: same old, same old.

**Illusions Deceive And Kill, By Blackfoxi**

_Nightmare_

_My hold on reality is failing_

_I'm losing my grip on my sanity_

_As the demons of chaos pull me in_

_To the darkness they call their sanctuary._

_And I'm near my breaking point _

_As my hand slips out of your grip_

_And I fall into a nightmare_

_Of my inner confusion's crypt._

_-Blackfoxi_

**Chapter 18: No More Games**

Kurama's wide eyes stared into her glassy violet gems in shock. The smile on her face faded as Kurama remained silent. She struggled to sit up, but Kurama's hands held her firmly to the ground, as he continued to gaze into her eyes.

"No...you can't mean what you say, Kagura. You're not going to hell, and I'm not going with you."

Kagura's seductive smirk returned to her lips, a grin the fox knew all too well.

"Ahh... so _you_ say."

"No more." Kurama replied, "No more of this. No more games, Kagura. You're in extreme need of medical help and I have to help you-"

"When did I ever say that I _needed_ your help?!" she screamed at the naive redhead. "Either you _let_ me die alone in peace, or god smite me where I stand because I swear I'll find the waning strength within me to kill you."

His eyes widened, taken aback by her violent threats. "Kagura... we can't let it end this way..."

"I don't have to _let_ it end this way, foolish ningen." she retorted, "I'll _make_ it end this way!"

Without any warning whatsoever, the kitsune's tender skin ignited in bright red flames. Kurama threw his head back as he let out a short, mute cry. Kagura grabbed the flaming fox and pulled him close to her, their bodies touching. She forced him to a kiss, bloodied and burning, a second time to raping the innocent.

_No..._NO_...I can't...die yet. My Hiei...I have to find my Hiei..._

_My dear kitsune, _Kagura retorted as her mind invaded Kurama's frantic thoughts, _...Your beloved Hiei is _DEAD

Tears came out of the fox's eyes as she continued to mentally taunt him.

_You should thank me, Kurama. Without me, you wouldn't have the courage to meet him again... I am doing you a favor. Hell, I'm doing everybody a favor. You should feel more than grateful. So stop resisting me._

Kurama pulled away from her. "I have enough courage to continue living without him!"

Kagura sneered at him. "Ningen, you _have_ no courage. You have no _life_ left to live. Shut the fuck up and die with me _now_!"

The kitsune stood up and slowly backed away from her. Kagura rolled over on her stomach and violently wheezed. Her own blood stained her lips this time. Kurama glared down at the broken hunter and sadly shook his head.

"You'd rather live, knowing full well that you have no one else?" Kagura managed to hiss at him, "You deny death, Kurama?"

"I want to live."

Kagura turned away from the fox, disgusted. "So be it."

Kurama watched in shock as her fiery red aura surrounded her dying form. Her demonic wings erected and covered her, like a sheild. Kagura's eyes turned to a gleaming obsidian.

"It's my time, ningen. I think it is a foolish decision to live, but suit yourself. I, on the other hand, have better things to tend to in hell. See you on the other side, dearest kitsune. It's been nice _trying_ to kill you."

Kurama said nothing as her form burst into flames. Crimson fires incinerated the former hunter and left no more of her to remember her by. Kurama felt her spirit waning...waning... then nothing.

_"How well suited to your fiery personality, you demon, that you be carried off into your dreams of hell by the very flames that you will suffer by eternally."_, thought the demon inside of Kurama._ "And you leave nothing for the living? No flesh, not even a little of your pretty self?"_

Kurama's more hopeful aspect glaced down at the ground where a beautiful demon once resided. A single, black crystal orb lie in the scorched grass.

_Kagura...Kuronue... you two won't leave me alone, will you?_

The fox bent over and picked it up gingerly. He examined the dormitory form of the deadly weapon which had passed though so many hands, and had killed so many more. He held it high, so that the golden beams of the rising sun reflected off of the crystal.

_At least I have one thing to be happy about, Kagura. You are, after so many years, with your father again. Nothing can separate you now. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, so so sorry I took forever to update, and I apologize for the short cahpter, but I must save some stuff for the end. I'm currently grounded and internet access is limited now, so even if I finish the story, I might not be able to post it in a while. Life sucks for me, but hopefully not for you. Do not give up. IDK _will_ be finished, trust me.

Don't panic, Kagura fans. (This means you, Daire) Kagura's story isn't over yet. I have two more chapters and a sequel. I can promise you that she _will_ be back!

Again, forgive me for taking so long to update. _Muchos besos! _

Blessed be, Blackfoxi. O.o


	20. A Fierce Huntress Laid To Rest?

Yes, it's taking me for-fucking-ever to update and I know that the lot of you are pissed with me. But I'm trying, so don't get mad at me. Blame the school systems, my parentals, and my lack of time. Life sucks. But hopefully not for you. Attention: Kurama is not in this chapter, btw. I need a break from the silly bitch.

Disclaimer: I'm disclaiming and claiming everthing I've been disclaiming and claiming.

**Illusions Deceive And Kill, By Blackfoxi**

_Untitled_

_She's my reason for living_

_The dead angels are here as well_

_As I gaze upon their slyph wings_

_Scorched badly by Heaven's Hell_

_She's surrounded by good and evil_

_Tormented by both life and death_

_Slyph wings protect this painful beauty_

_As she unwillingly takes each poison breath._

_Why do you live, dearest angel?_

_What is your reason for living?_

**Chapter 19: A Fierce Huntress Laid To Rest...?**

_"Kagura... she's here... she's _here_."_

_"Oh god, Kagura...We'd thought we'd never see you again..."_

She smiled, welcomed by familiar spirits. Maybe hell wouldn't be so bad, as long as she had friends here. Or so she thought.

_"Why did you leave us? Why did you let that silver youkai kill us?"_

Her smile faded.

_"She's forgotten about us, guys. She has a new friend now. She doesn't care about us anymore."_

She floated in the dark realm of death. Familiar souls tormented her, wrathful voices of children penetrated her ears.

_"Oooh, look. She's a full grown up, like the demon who killed us."_

_"Why did you grow up, Kagura? Why did you leave us all alone? Are we too small for you now?"_

_"She's an _A-class_ now. She's too strong to need our help anymore."_

_"Do you think you're too good for us now, Kagura?"_

The older bat demon shook her head, eyeing all of the younger vengeful spirits.

"I _don't_ think I'm too good for you all. I didn't abandon you- _you_ were taken away from _me_!"

_"Liar!"_

_"You've forgotten all about us!"_

_"She's only fighting for Karasu and her family. What about us? We were also killed by Youko Kurama."_

_"Dosen't she care about us anymore?"_

"No...no...don't say those things! I still care about you, too! I do!", the frantic woman cried.

_"Oh, really? Do you even remember our _names_, Kagura?"_

_"Don't you remember playing with us by the river near home?"_

_"We were your only friends, Kagura. You _had_ no one else."_

"Not true... I do have others."

_"Yes... Kaniko and Kuronue... it was understandable to fight for your mother and father."_

_"But what of Karasu? How could you consider that bastard an ally? Kagura- he _betrayed_ you."_

_"He used you. He didn't care about getting revenge for us. He didn't even care about _you_."_

_"How dare you consider him more of a friend to you than us! WE'RE your true friends!"_

_"You have no one else, Kagura."_

_"You have no one else."_

"Lies! All _lies_!" Kagura's hands flew up to her ears. "I love you guys. I _do_. Why won't you believe me?!"

_"If you truly wanted revenge for us, then why did you let that demon LIVE?"_

Kagura stared blankly at the interrogative child.

_"You are as powerful as Youko Kurama, if not more. You _had_ the strength to kill him. Why didn't you?!"_

_"We're dead. Your family is dead, also, as well as YOU."_

_"Kurama's friends and allies are all gone too."_

_"You even killed King Enma's son. You killed the prince of Reikai! You _are_ powerful!"_

_"If you could do all that, then why does the Legendary Bandit still walk the earth?!"_

"He's not...a legendary bandit anymore. He's..._human_." Kagura whimpered.

_"And you BELIEVE that shit?! How dumb _are_ you, Kagura?!"_

_"'Daughter of Kuronue'."_

_"How DARE you even call yourself that?! You shamed your father!"_

_"He's forgotten all about you, Kagura! He left you to be with Youko. That just proves that you're a bad daughter!"_

_"But we haven't forgotten you, Kagura."_

_"You fight for all of the ones who don't give a shit about you, and you forget the ones who really care about you!"_

_"That's sick."_

_"I'm starting to hate you."_

Kagura shrank down, crouching from the wrath of her former friends.

"I remember you all, I haven't forgotten." She raised a finger at a child in particular, a little girl with blue hair.  
"Yomiko...we played by the river, every day. You were so much better at catching fish than I was."

"And you," her finger then pointed at a rough-looking boy, "Ryuju...I taught you how to spit fire."

_"So? Just what does THAT prove?!"_

"Jusaki. You always cut yourself on the tree branches in the Makai forest, but you stll acted like a tough little boy. Sakura, you were the only other bat-child in the forest where we lived. You knew Kuronue as well."

_"Can't say that I don't."_ she replied.

_"Kagura, enough of this nonsense! You'll have all the time in the world to reminesce after we're done with you!"_

Kagura turned to the last child, an older boy, a wolf demon with long black hair. He almost resembled Karasu... but not quite.

"Tsukasa... you loved me, didn't you?"

He blushed, taken aback by her words.

"Yes, you did." She continued. "You were always showing off, all for me. You promised me...that when we grew up, you would...marry me...and we could leave that dreaded place, go on a quest to find a more suitable place to dwell, and then... we would have children. Lots of them, and they would be free. And happy. Because... we would never abandon them..."

_"Shut the fuck up, woman!" _Tsukasa screamed. All of the other children stared at him in shock.

_"I never said any of that! Lies! All lies!" _he pointed at Kagura, _"I would never things like that! Especially to a whore like you!"_

All of the other children turned to the wolf.

_"But Tsukasa,"_ said little Yomiko, _"She's right. You _did_ say all of that stuff."_

_"You bragged about how you would protect her from Youko. You did it all the time."_ added Jusaki.

_"AND?"_

"Fine then," Kagura sighed. "Deny it all you want. But they and I know that you're lying. You might hate me now, but you used to love me so much."

She turned to leave.

_"Bitch! Wait!" _cried Tsukasa. _"I'm not through with you yet! You're in hell! If you won't suffer, then I'll make you!"_

A crimson flare lashed out of Kagura's hand, in a whip-like form, striking Tsukasa in the face. He slid across whatever ground there was in this abyss.

_"You...you bitch!" _he then turned to his comarades, his cheek bleeding. _"Did you see that?! It's an exact copy of that fucking Youko's attack! The one that killed us!" _He sneered at the woman. _"You're no better than Youko Kurama. In fact, you're worse! I'll make you suffer-"_

She glided to him and picked him up before he could move.

"I don't fear you, child. I am so much more powerful than you are, and friend or not, _I_ can also make _you_ suffer."

He wriggled in her bosom, where she clutched him tight. She planted a kiss on his soft black hair.

_"I thought you were trying to save yourself from us... you were begging mercy from us-"_

"No, I wasn't. If you thought I was begging for mercy, then maybe you _deserved_ to be killed by Youko. Like I said, I'm not afraid of you. Hate me all you want. But we are in this hell together, so I suggest you submit to me before a certain S-class demon crosses over." She bent over to whisper into his lupine ear.

"Because by then, you'll _wish_ you had me to protect you."

_"What are you thinking?"_

"I'll strike you all a deal." she looked up at the other children, who gawked back at her, fearful of her wrath. "Lend me all of your power, your youki. I need... to cross back over."

_"But self-reiencarnation is impossible!"_ cried fellow bat-demon Sakura. _"Only King Enma can-"_

"I'm not going to reiencarnate myself." Kagura interrupted. "I'm just gonna... immitate Youko, go back the way he did."

_"Is it possible? But you're already dead."_ asked Ryuju.

"It is. As long as I have you."

_"But why?"_ Tsukasa inquired.

"I cannot rest, as well as you, while Kurama still walks the earth. I cannot move on deeper into this hell, I cannot face my father until Kurama is down here with me, burning alongside of me!"

_"You left the Ningenkai, knowing full well that you did not complete your task, and now you want to go back?"_

"First of all, Tsukasa, I did not _choose_ to die, rather Karasu chose for me. Second of all, when I was still alive, I only wanted him dead because of Karasu's influence. I didn't know what I wanted then. But now, no one is in my way. I know what I want now. Besisdes... helping me helps you, right?"

_"Because when you kill his mortal form, both the spirits of Shuichi Minamino and Youko will cross over." _

_"Shuichi will most likely pass on to Heaven, if not, then his ningen form is nothing to worry about."_

_"But Youko definitely will come to Hell, where we are, defenseless."_

"And that's where I come in." Kagura stated.

_"Why would you kill him if he's gonna die anyway? All will perish, eventually. Why send him here sooner if we are in some sort of peril?"_

"Because if he stays alive longer, he will get stronger. He will get too strong for me to handle. I cannot become any more powerful without a living form. My soul has it's limits. I drag him down here, weakened, he's screwed."

_"And why would want to kill the dead...again?"_

"You can't. But Hell _is_ very similar to Makai, in that we all fight and we all can he harmed. I can incapacitate his soul, I can grind it into nothing, making sure that he can never revive, ridding the world of his existence. But I need to cross back over. And you need to help me."

_"You aim to destroy a legend?"_

"I didn't die for nothing." Kagura retorted. "Rather, I aim to _become_ a legend..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See, Kagura's story is not over. But sadly, there is only one more chapter to go in IDK. What Kagura's plans are? Not telling! You'll have to read the 20th chapter (when I finish it), and you'll have to read the sequel. But most definitely, you'll have to REVIEW!

Blessed be, Blackfoxi.


End file.
